The Vampire night, Life under the blood moon
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Roxas, a young man who was transformed into a vampire, a beast in human form, he lived a life in the darkness, isolating himself from humanity, his heart filled with hate and lonesome until he meets a human boy Sora, who helps him open his heart as they begin to fall for each other... Re-edit of the original story, Yaoi, Soroku, Rated T for violence, part of a series, boy x boy
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire night, Life under the blood moon**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to the characters of Kingdom Hearts, ownership of these characters and settings belong to Square Enix, Walt Disney and the creators of Kingdom Hearts.**

 **A/N:** _Hey everyone, this is a quick message about this re-make or edited version of my Vampire story, for the last month my Wi-fi has been down so I haven't been able to update on a computer, but anyway to cut a long story short..._

 _I'm re-editing this story by a few points, I know how I'm ending it but so far I've found myself stumped on how to get there, so I've edited some things to the original story and I'll upload the stuff I've done as a new story. A lot of the chapters such as the recent ones I did will be the same, just shortened to be honest._

 _To all who read this story, Soroku/Rokuso fans, and fans of my fanfics, I have should new material for this story by next weekend the latest!_

 _So please to everyone who left those wonderful reviews here, please review the re-edit once I've uploaded the first four chapters!_

 _Thank you!_

 _The AU of this story is a vampire, high school setting, the elements of the story goes as this, the vampires in this AU have some elements from Matsuri Hino's vampires from Vampire Knight, so purebloods, former humans etc. While hunters are supernatural humans with powers, and magic based weapon, other supernatural beings will explained in the story but the main focus is vampires and hunters._

 _The stories by_ _ **ProfessorofFiction, twilightribbon**_ _and_ _ **Hakumei-chan**_ _really inspired to make this as I simply loved their stories, this is still a Soroku story with some other pairings mentioned and stated in the story, and the chapters won't be as long, although there will certain parts of the story in which the chapter will be longer. I got the idea from reading_ _ **Twilight Blaze**_ _'s stories, so about 1000-3000 words max per chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The beasts in human form, the ones who walk the bloody path**

 **Day: 001**

 **Location: Dusk City, Night district**

The setting was a dark and stormy night over a vast city, the night sky was covered by grey clouds as rain fell over the metropolis. The city was bathed in neon lights as the roads were packed with vehicles going in different directions, people walking along the streets, some with umbrellas and raincoats, others running to get out of the rain. One individual in particular, a shady character wearing a grey hoodie, his hands deep in his pockets and his head down trying to avoid eye contact as he slightly looked around to see if anyone notices him.

He appeared anxious as he sped up his walking when he turned into an alleyway avoiding the crowd. This unknown man turned into another alley until the sound of the streets became quieter, he finally reached the end the alley, a dead end, and he was panting further as he looked around with a frightened expression. Above from the buildings surrounding him, something was moving from high up. The man suddenly pulled his hands out of his pocket and pulling out a gun as he aimed up in the direction of the noise, his expression was now a panicking one.

"I know you're there! C-come out!" the panicking individual shouted as he aimed his weapon into the air, as small noises, and movement was heard as he changed his aim each time he heard something

"Come on! Come out and face me!" the man stated as he pulled his hood, revealing his face, he appeared in his early 20s, short messy grey hair, and the left side of his face covered in blood, his eyes glowing a bright red

"You interrupted me… I-I was feeding, a-and you… Y-you got in my way!" He snarled out like a animal as he was talking but no one was responding to him, suddenly the sound of a glass shattering was heard as he turned behind him but he was suddenly taken to the ground

He had been tackled to the ground ferociously, as he growled in pain with a hand tightly around his neck as he was glaring at the individual who had pinned him down, his blood red glare was met with another whose eyes glowed the same red… A youth, a boy who appeared in his late teens, he had spiky hair, a dark blonde, his skin was fair peach tone, and he was wearing a long black coat, with gloves and black shoes. His expression was one of anger as he held the man down as he struggled to free himself.

"Argh! W-what the deal?! That was my kill y… You brat!" the man struggled to speak as the youth's grip on his neck choking him as he tried to speak, as the boy tightened his hold the man's neck

"Your kill…? Is that all you think she was… That was a human being you attacked! A little girl you murdered and then devoured her… I don't care that I stopped you from drinking the rest of her blood" the youth proclaimed with a hateful tone and manner as the man glared at him and then he grinned

"Yes… I did it! It was wonderful! T-the pure f-fear on her face…" The man proudly stated before his eyes widened as sound of bone cracking was heard as the blonde youth had crushed the man throat in his grip as he coughed up blood onto the boy's face

"Beast… Only a monster would delight in taking a child's life…" the youth stated as the man stopped breathing and moving as he gasped his final breath and then passed

The youth sighed as he released the crushed neck of the dead man and then stood up, suddenly the man's body transformed into dust which was then washed away by the rain. The blonde teen stared now at the clothing left by the man, his glowing eyes showed no emotion at the act he had just committed. As the thunder clapped he then noticed the blood on his left cheek, then suddenly he licked some of blood on his face. But suddenly he glared with rage as he suddenly licked more of it off his face like an animal that made a successful kill. Then immediately his expression of pleasure became one of disgust as he suddenly spat out the blood in his mouth, he was coughing as he was in slight pain. Moments later after gaining his composure, he had wiped the remaining blood off his face and in the blink of an eye he vanished into thin air…

A few minutes later, the same youth appeared on the rooftops of another building as he looked on at the busy street and people below. Just then another figure wearing the black coat as the blonde appeared behind him, the youth reacting on reflex suddenly turned raising his arm as a bright light appeared as had materialized a black key shaped sword, the hilt guard was two bat-like wings extending downward and a blue diamond. The second man had also summoned his own weapon, a pair of red and silver circular weapons with 8 spikes edges as he was holding them in black handles in the centre of them.

"Easy Roxas… It's just me" the second individual said naming the blonde Roxas, as he pulled his hood revealing a young man in his late teens, large red spiky hair, fair skin, emerald green eyes with teardrop shaped markings under his eyes

"Axel…" Roxas replied naming the young man as 'Axel' sighing in his tone as he lowered his blade as he vanished into the same light it appeared in as did Axel's weapons

"Don't do that… You know I don't like it when sneak on me like that" Roxas stated as Axel just grinned at Roxas

"Hey, I gotta keep you on your toes Roxas… My little sneak ups are to make your sharp reflexes is still sharp buddy" Axel stated with a smirk on his face as he took a few steps closer to Roxas

"So… I take it that you successfully eliminated that former human who attacked the child?" Axel asked Roxas whose expression showed slight anger as Axel could see it on Roxas's facial expression and body language

"Do you need to even ask? I found him down and destroyed him…" Roxas coldly said as Axel just looked at him

"Well… At least you stopped him from taking any other victims, I swear they like scavengers, but I have to admit that this one did give us get the run-around" Axel stated as Roxas just glanced at him and then returned his view to the people below

 _ **Vampires… The beings of legend, said to be undead who walk the path of night, beasts in human form who drink the blood of humans to survive. Beings that turn to ash when sun shines on them, all just folklore... A true vampire was a being of night yes, but they weren't undead, vampires were born an immortal race, they do drink blood but not just to survive but for sheer pleasure and to gain strength and power.**_

 _ **They don't burn in the sunlight, they are not weakened by garlic or silver... But when they are killed vampires do turn to dust. The humans say you must never get close to vampire... If you do...**_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of the re-make, since I'm using material from the previous version, so I'll have new chapters as soon as possible. My internet went down on the July 17** **th** **so I thought I could this until the internet came back on, the other chapters I've done so far I'll upload right now. Next time Roxas and Axel's lives as vampires is explained with the history of vampires, please leave your reviews on the new version of the story and I'll update soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Roxas, the history of vampires, the cursed life, beasts in human form**

 **Day: 001**

 **Location: Dusk city, moonlight district**

About an hour or so had passed after Axel met up with Roxas, the two were moving above on the rooftops at amazing superhuman speed. Running across one roof to the next perfectly as they dashed under the pale moonlight, the two glanced at each other both smirking and with serious expressions on their faces as they raced across the buildings. Eventually they reached their destination, it was a hospital and it was just after midnight, Axel and Roxas were standing over a building that was opposite the hospital.

Just then Axel left Roxas on the building as he descend to a window that had been left opened, the blonde vampire simply waited for Axel to return. Finally after 15 minutes after waiting Axel had climbed out of that same window as he floated back to the rooftop where Roxas was still waiting. Axel was now standing in front of Roxas, holding an I.V bag containing blood as he held it with a grin on his face. Roxas just scoffed as he turned his back to his companion, walking to the other side of the building as Axel just looked at him.

"Oh come on Roxas… You know I was just kidding, I just thought you'd need something to drink" Axel jokingly said but there was a tone of compassion in his words as Roxas kept his back to Axel

"Don't… You know how I feel about that, so I appreciate it if you try and tease me or irritate me" Roxas sighed with annoyance as he coldly responded to Roxas as there was silence between them

"Roxas… Hey, you know I didn't mean it buddy… I understand your feelings about this, I was just trying to lighten the mood is all…" Axel sighed as he seemed genuinely apologetic about the joke as he then looked at the I.V bag

"I was just trying to make it easier for you… It's been three long years now, and… You still haven't drunk blood, the others… They worried about you, I'm worried about you" Axel said as Roxas glanced at him

"No former human could last a week without consuming blood, and yet you've lasted three years, you've been stable up until recently, but you're showing signs of losing control…" Axel stated as the blonde's expression became a more serious one

"I know… You've been struggling to control your inner vampire, resisting blood completely, the serums, the spells… They've reached their limits Roxas, your body is turning against you" Axel continued as Roxas listened

"You have to satisfy your thirst or else you'll be consumed by it… You'll become…" the red hair youth paused as Roxas finally turned to look at him with an almost emotionless expression

"A monster… A depraved beast in human form" Roxas stated as the two looked at each other

"You don't wanna hurt any innocent lives, that's why we take blood from the hospitals or devour the former humans we hunt Roxas… That way we satisfy our thirst and control it" Axel said

"I don't have a problem when you drink from the vampires we hunt, but you shouldn't steal from the hospitals Axel… People need that blood" Roxas simply said as Axel looked at him

"Hey I'm a scavenger Rox… And besides I only take one bag every once in a while, and I always leave some money for the bag I take" Axel jokingly said which made Roxas smirk slightly

"It's a not a convenience store or a supermarket Axel! Be serious!" Roxas said with faint smile as Axel just grinned at the sight of Roxas's smile, it was good thing to see his friend smiling...

Roxas and Axel were both vampires, but in the vampire world, there were different classes of the immortal race. The first vampires that came into existence over thousands of years ago were known as purebloods, vampires whose DNA were pure, untainted by human blood, they were progenitors of the vampire race. They possessed unimaginable powers and abilities with made them supreme, the strongest of all vampires. However after many centuries of war and battles, the purebloods were reduced to small numbers of the population.

However over time many Purebloods mated with humans resulting in creation of weaker vampires known as Noble or Aristocrats vampires. This class of vampires were powerful but not as powerful in comparison to purebloods, they have a small amount of human blood in ancestry when they were first conceived. Each family of nobles had uniquely special exclusive to their bloodline, as well as the standard powers to heal, enhanced strength and speed. The next class were vampires who started out their lives as humans who were turned into vampires.

Humans who are bitten by normal vampires will simply die from the loss of blood, however any human who is bitten by a pureblood vampire and survives becomes a vampire. It was one of the darker powers that only a pureblood vampire possessed, however these former humans were not powerful or had any special abilities. Former humans would become servants to the purebloods who turned them and are controlled them, these vampires over time would lose their insanity and become monsters, savage beast.

Axel and Roxas were both former humans, three years ago Roxas's hometown was attacked by a pack of vampires led by a rogue pureblood. His family, his friends, they were all killed in the bloodbath. But Roxas was left for dead as his home was then burnt to the ground, but he didn't come out of attack unscathed, he was then found by Axel he discovered deep fang marks on his neck. The bite of a pureblood, the vampire who destroyed everything Roxas held dear, after torturing him, he further cursed the boy's fate.

Axel brought Roxas to his companions to help him, the group which he was a part of where a group of former humans whose existence were special, as they had control of bloodlust, they saved him from dying but in returned he became vampire from surviving his attack. Since then the pair has always been together, Axel would watch over and teach Roxas to try and tame his inner demon, teaching him how to fight and master his abilities, the two became close friends, they could laugh and joke at times.

But Roxas began to have a darker view of the world he lived in, he avoided humans afraid that the beast inside him would hurt an innocent, but he also envies them for their humanity. The purebloods who turned humans like him into vampires, and the formers who were nothing but beasts that attacked any person they could their hands on. Over time he was left feeling nothing but hatred, the darkness that he had been nurturing in his heart for three long years continued to grow.

He hated vampires with every fibre of his being, and hated that he was becoming a monster. However, despite that he still tried to see the light but it seemed too bright for him, he cherished the friendships he had with Axel and the others he met after that nightmare, and he wanted to protect the innocent from the former humans, and his hatred for vampires urged him to destroy as many as he could. As time went by Roxas and Axel had disappeared from the rooftop, they had returned home as the nightlife of this city continued…

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **This chapter was more of introduction to the vampires, as well as a little short intro into Roxas and Axel's lives, with each chapters more and more of their past will be hinted and revealed. As I stated I worked on these chapters while the internet was down, and re-editing this story, next time we meet the Organization, the group who saved Roxas and trained him as he prepares for a new chapter of his live along with friends. Please leave your reviews on the new chapter and I'll update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The city of the night, unseen by the world, my comrades of the night**

 **Day 002**

 **Location: Dusk city, Nightfall district**

Once again it was a busy evening over the neon lighted city, traffic was once again on all the roads, and people were walking along the streets. This was dusk city, a metropolis whose namesake was due to the fact that despite during the daytime there wasn't much sunlight, the skies above the city always seemed to be cloudy. It was famous the nightlife as Dusk city was more alive after sunset, it was the home for many vampires, as the city was a perfect setting for their kind.

Most of the vampires that dwelled in this city were former humans, some hadn't yet fallen to insanity but it was only a matter of time, while others were hiding in alleys, sewers, and abandon places, in the shadows waiting for the nightfall in order to attack any human they could grab. The vampire government had its own group of warriors whose mission were deal with these formers, as a sort of vampire enforcers, and in comparison the humans were safeguarded by the hunters.

As the skies darkened with grey clouds, rain soon fell over the city, people were trying their best to get out of the rain, and vehicles were being cautious with the roads wet from the rainfall. Among the crowd of rushing people, a pair in black coats with hoods up walked on the street not rushing to avoid the falling rain, Roxas and Axel were walking alongside each other as they headed to a gathering with their group. No one seemed to notice them or even acknowledge their existence, the coats they wore were special.

It seemed to conceal them from the vision of normal people, and it made them invisible the people around them, and Roxas preferred that way to be honest, the world didn't know his kind existed, a secret that must be kept. Eventually the pair arrived in an alleyway, they were just standing there as Axel looked around while Roxas was just staring at the brick wall in front of him with his usual serious expression. It was as if they were waiting for something to happening as Axel then looked up in the sky.

"Geez… We get here early for once and their not even here yet" Axel said with a annoyed tone as he placed his hands while Roxas just stood there in a readied position

"Actually! We got here first, you're late as always Axel…" an unknown female voice spoke as Axel and Roxas suddenly looked around, suddenly an electrical energy blast zoomed towards the two as they both dodged it with amazing speed

"Looks like something's put you in a foul mood Larxene?" Axel called out identifying the person's voice as 'Larxene' as a flash tackled Axel to the ground, pinned down the vampire looked up to see a figure wearing the same coat as him with their foot pinning him

"We've been waiting for almost an hour for you two, is it a little too hard for you to have some time management?" the female voice stated as the figure who had Axel pinned removed her hood revealing a woman with fair skin, cyan eyes, she had bright blonde hair with two long strands styled like antennas

"H-Hey, why are you just attacking me, what about Roxas?!" Axel fearfully but jokingly stated holding his hands up as he looked over at Roxas who was just leaning against the wall watching them

"Don't get me involved, we can scale across rooftops but you decided that we should walk here…" Roxas said leaving his friend at the mercy of Larxene as he was pleading for help

"Ah come on Roxas! Help me out here!" Axel begged as Roxas glanced at him and then over Larxene with a menacing expression on her face as she manifested another lightning sphere in her palm

"I don't wanna die, no thank you…" Roxas said as he didn't want to mess with Larxene

"That's enough…" another voice spoke as another hooded figure, much taller than the others who had been on the roof of the building above graceful descended a few feet from Larxene and Axel

"Ah come on Marluxia! You can't tell me that you aren't annoyed with flame boy here for always being late!" Larxene protested calling her companion 'Marluxia' as he pulled off his hood revealing a man with feminine features, rose pink ruffled shoulder-length hair, and his eyes were closed as they slowly opened his light blue pupils

"There's no need to attack him for being late… the fact of the matter is that there here now" Marluxia said in a cool and calm demeanour towards Larxene who glared at him but then she sighed, then looked at Axel and reluctantly raised her foot off him allowing him to get up

"Lucky… Next time, you'll be a pile of fucking dust" Larxene stated in a quiet tone as Axel went a little pale as she then turned her back to walking away as she suddenly jumped up into the air onto the rooftop where she and Marluxia had been waiting

"Whew… I own ya one there Marluxia, thanks a lot" Axel sighed with relief as Marluxia faintly smiled

"No need, come on the others are getting restless… We should get going" Marluxia said as he also jumped high into the air and joined Larxene, with Axel and Roxas quickly following them, then raising his arm up Marluxia manifested a dark corridor as one by one they all entered the portal which then vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **Location: Dusk city, Midnight district**

Elsewhere in another part of the city, at the abandoned warehouse, some windows were crack and it didn't look like the building hadn't used for quite some time. There was a faint noise coming from the inside, the sound was repeating, a slight tapping sound, inside the empty building where a group of individuals, one in particular was causing the noise by bouncing a rubber ball off the wall and catching it in his hand. A young man with dark blonde hair in a mullet style with some bangs over his face, and cyan eyes.

He was sitting on the ground beside a couch, with a bored expression on his face, on the couch beside him was another male youth with steel-blue hair, with large bang that covered the right side of his face, and aqua coloured eyes, he was focused on the book in his hand as he was quiet. Leaning against a wall another young man with long frayed blue hair with spikes at the top, his eyes were closed and a huge X shaped scar in the middle of his face, his arms were crossed. All three of these young men were all wearing the same black coat as Roxas and the others.

"Ah… Where are they?!" the young man tossing and catching the ball on the wall with a frustrated tone

"Just be patience Demyx… They'll be here shortly" the youth reading on the couch said calling the boy 'Demyx'

"You said that almost an hour ago! Marluxia and Larx went to go and meet Axel and Roxas, and they aren't here yet!" Demyx whined as the youth on the couch and the one leaning on the wall both sighed

"Axel… That one is always late when there's important, that's just the why he is" the frayed blue boy stated in a cool and calm manner, just then he opened his yellow eyes slightly wide

"Feel that… bout time" Demyx said as they all sensed something when suddenly they all looked up and in the same direction as the dark corridor suddenly appeared before them as Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, and Roxas emerged from the portal as they all stood up

"Took ya long enough, why do you always take your time!?" Demyx continued to whine despite that the others were here now as Larxene suddenly gave him the same death glare she gave Axel earlier as he quickly cowered behind the steel blue youth

"You'll have to forgive Larxene… Axel's tardiness has put her in one of her moods" Marluxia said as he placed his hand on her shoulder trying to lighten the tense atmosphere that she was creating

"And you'll have to forgive Demyx's whining, he doesn't understand the concept of patience" the youth replied to Marluxia as Demyx then looked at him with a slight annoyed expression

"Oh ha, ha, that's very funny Zexion!" Demyx sarcastically stated naming the youth he was still standing behind 'Zexion' who just ignored him, just then Axel glanced at the silent youth he then looked over at him

"H-hey there Saïx… What's up buddy" Axel nervously said rubbing the back of his neck slightly chuckling calling the man 'Saïx', but suddenly without warning the red head was met with a fist to his face, the blue haired youth had somehow moved at blinding speed in front of Axel and delivered a hard punch as Axel was sent flying towards the wall

"Here we go…" Roxas simply said as he then walked over to the couch where Zexion had been sitting as he then took a seat, as he and the others watched as Saïx then zoomed after Axel

"I guess Saïx was more pissed off than you huh Larxene?" Demyx said as Larxene was glancing at Saïx attacking Axel who was desperately trying to avoid his quick blows

"That's one of Saïx's more menacing traits, that stern and blank expression he has hides his true emotions" Zexion stated as he then joined Roxas on the couch once again reading his book

"Yeah… He was probably boiling with rage, but that's usually how those two start things off" Demyx added as he sat on the ground beside the couch, with Larxene taking the other vacant spot beside Zexion and Marluxia standing near them

"Let's just let Saïx express some rage… And see if Axel's been keeping up with abilities" Marluxia said as they continued to watch Saïx pursue Axel who was currently running from him

"Come on Saïx! I said I was sorry! Gimme a break!" Axel said only just avoiding Saïx's attacks by a hair while the attacker didn't even respond to Axel as he then raised his hand and in a flash light he manifested a large blue and grey blade-like weapon, a white handle with grey spike set in its pommel

"Whoa!" Axel gasped as Saïx then jumped into the air and holding his weapon with both hands prepared smash Axel with his weapon as the redhead responded by facing him and manifesting his chakrams to block Saïx's attack which caused a small shockwave as there was silence for a moment

"You guys done now…" Larxene broke the silence letting out a sigh before she spoke as Saïx and Axel glanced at her and then back at each other as they slowly backed from each other as their weapons then vanished in the same flashes of light

"So… You finished venting out your rage?" Axel jokingly asked Saïx who just glared at him as he suddenly knocked Axel on the top of his head as the youth held his head in pain

"Yes… Alright then, let's get down to business" the blue haired man said as he then walked away from Axel who just glared at Saïx before following him as they joined the others

"Is it just the seven of us?" Roxas asked Saïx as he then looked at him and then he looked in another direction

"Yes, Xemnas and the others are dealing with another mission out of town… That's also why I asked you all to gather here" Saïx answered the blonde youth as there were more in their group as well as naming an individual as 'Xemnas'

"Must be a pretty big job if it requires half the organization to be out of town" Demyx stated referring to their group as the 'organization'

"Where are they exactly?" Demyx furthered asked as Saïx then pulled something out of his coat, a small device which he then pressed a button as it then glowed a bright blue light as a large holographic image

The device was somekind of advance holograph projector, the image it digitally showed was a large metropolis it appeared much different than Dusk city. The images of the city were bright, orange skies, the opposite to this city where the sun never shined, Roxas's expression changed with a hint of curoisty. Everyone's expressions shared a similar one to Roxas's as they all appeared interested in the holographic images they were seeing, as Saïx then pressed the hologram as a map then appeared.

"This is twilight town... Better known as the sunset city, a beautiful and peaceful coastal city, its primary industry is mainly tourisms, businesses, and technology" Saïx stated introducing this place to the group

"It was built ten years on a large island in the western pacific ocean, is it apart of a series of islands known as the Destiny Isles off the coast of Japan, with twilight city being the mainland between them" the blue haired youth further explained

"Our operations from here in Dusk city have come to an end, and we will be relocating, we are setting up a base here Twilight city" Saïx stated to his comrades

"Wait what?! Were moving?" Demyx simply said as Marluxia, Zexion and Saïx just sighed with annoyance

"In a manner of speaking... Yes. Xemnas had intended for us to establish a base and a home here about three years ago but certain situations and events occurred that had to put our location changing on hold" Marluxia added to the conversation

"So their all there setting up our new base huh?" Axel said pointing at the hologram image while Saïx nodded in response to him

"The base of course will be used as a place of work, receiving and report missions, and research..." Saïx then stated as he then pressed another button as the image changed to the image of buildings

"While in twilight city we'll need to blend in and move along with the humans, this will the accommodation that most of you will be staying at while some of us will be at the base" Saïx said revealing the image to be the resident that some members would be using as a home...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Well I hoped you liked the new chapters so far, I'll re-writing and typing up the new chapters as quick as I possibly can, and now that my internet is back on expect new chapters for this story much faster. In the next chapter will meet some of the other organization members, as Roxas and the others arrive in twilight city, as well as introducing Xion and Naminé into the story and then Sora. Please leave your reviews on the new version of the story and I'll update soon…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the sunset city, Naminé and Xion**

 **Day 003**

 **Location: Airspace over the South Atlantic Ocean**

It was a calm night high in the air, high in the skies a small private jet was flying through the clouds, its destination was for Japan. On board the vessel were Roxas, Axel, Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Demyx, and Saïx, as they were heading to their new home, in twilight city. Once they arrived in Tokyo, they would be taking a boat towards the destiny islands. They were seated in a luxurious coach on the jet, Roxas was seating by a window seat admiring the scenery of clouds and the dark blue sky.

He was wearing a black and white shirt with a strange logo on it, grey and white pants, and black shoes with a red pattern on them. Marluxia was sitting alone also, his arms were crossed and his eyes were closed as he appeared to be resting, he was wearing a light pink buttoned shirt, brown trousers, and white boots. Larxene, Demyx and Axel appeared to be playing cards by a table. Larxene was wearing bright yellow tank top with blue streaks on it, white jeans and black boots.

Demyx had on a dark blue sleeveless shirt with colour musical notes designed onto the front, black baggy pants, and blue sandals. Axel also had a sleeveless shirt but his was a bright red, along with light brown shorts, and bright red and white shoes. Zexion was lost in his book sitting near them, he had on a pale blue jumper, cream trousers and brown shoes, and Saïx was sitting near the front going through some papers, he was still wearing his black coat while the others were more casual.

"Ha! 21 I win!" Demyx proudly stated after he slammed his card down on the table, he grinned brightly while Axel just groaned and Larxene sighed with annoyance

"You got lucky… Let's keep going" the young woman stated as she grabbed the pile of cards and began to stack them into a deck again, shuffle it and then dividing among the three of them

"You call it luck, I call it skill. But we can keep going until you catch up" Demyx smugly stated as Larxene just gave them death glares while Axel looked a little uneasy as he glanced back and forth at them

"Hey Roxas, you wanna play?" the red haired youth asked his friend who then looked over at him

"Nah… I'm good, you guys can keep playing" the dark blonde teen replied giving Axel a faint smile before returning his view back to the window...

* * *

 _ **This would be a new beginning… I guess, at least that what Axel and Demyx told me when we left Dusk city…**_

 _ **That place of darkness, it had been my home for the last three years, and yet I didn't really feel that bad about leaving it behind to be honest…**_

 _ **I didn't really have any fond memories of that place, aside the memories of being with the others, Xion, Namin**_ **é, besides that all I remember is hunting down and killing vampires…**

 _ **I wanted a change from that, and yet I wanted to destroy as many of those beasts as I could!**_

 _ **I refuse to become like them, I would rather die than become a monster…**_

Roxas clenched the arm of his seat, as he was deep in thought, he had been contemplating everything that happened in the last twenty four hours. Leaving dusk city behind, heading to a new home and blending in and socialising with humans, he was anticipating with excitement like Demyx and Axel. He always to seemed to focus on the darker side of life, but at the same time as see the wonder and hope in the world. Even though his mind was viewing the darkness, deep down his heart wanted to be a part of the light.

* * *

 **Day 004**

 **Location: Twilight city, sunset district**

The sun shined over a large tropical set of islands, all connected to each other, the first island was all jungle with a mountain area. The second and third islands homed to large cities that were connected by a large bridge, but civilizations were large and productive. The first city had a few beaches and jungles surrounding and in between areas of the city, the second looked for modern it was all buildings with a forest just outside the city limits. It was a bright and beautiful afternoon over Twilight City, the sunshine city.

At the city airport, planes were arriving from and departing to different places, inside the large building at the south terminal was the arrivals. Coming out of the 7th gate from the U.S. crowds of people were either tourist, travellers visiting family or people who were moving to the islands. Among them were Roxas, and the others with various bags and luggage, Demyx had on a pair of sunglasses as they just stood there. Roxas personally was taken back a little by the brightness from the sunlight, it had been such a long time.

"Alright, the old eye-patch said he'd meet us at the gate… But it doesn't look like he's here yet" Axel stated as he was looking for someone as were the others as they tried to find this person among the crowds

"I don't see him anyway, and I can't seem to sense him either…" Marluxia stated as he scanned the area with his eyes, and then he looked over at Zexion

"What about his scent… Can you pick it up Zexion?" the pink haired man asked the youth who scanned as he took breaths inhaling all the scents around him

"I'm not picking anything up… Wait!" Zexion paused as he then looked ahead of them, in the crowds two girls were running towards the group, one with medium long blonde hair, dark blue eyes were a white dress, skirt under a pale blue jacket. The other with short black hair ocean eyes wearing black jeans, a grey and black shirt and a black wristband

"Roxas! Axel! Hey you guys!" one of the girl's voices is heard as Roxas and Axel look in their direction as the two young women stood before the group as Roxas and Axel's faces lit up

"Xion! Naminé!" Roxas happily called the names of his friends, these two were Roxas and Axel's friends as well friends with most of the organization, the black haired girl was Xion, and the blonde was Naminé

"Hey it's great to see you two!" Axel said with a bright grin as he was happy to see them

"Welcome to Twilight city everyone" Naminé said gesturing towards the scenery beyond the airport glass walls

"It's good to see all… Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene" Xion said in a polite manner as Marluxia and Zexion smiled, Demyx grinned brightly, and Larxene smirked for a moment

"A pleasure to see you both, Naminé, Xion… I take it you both came here with Xigbar" Marluxia asked the two girls who then looked at each other and then at Marluxia

"Ah yeah… We came here with him, but as soon as we got here, he sort of… Ditched us" the black haired girl awkwardly stated as Larxene just groaned with annoyance

"Of course… To be honest I didn't expect him to meet us, it seems he always avoiding tasks that Master Xemnas gives him" Saïx stated with a tone of annoyance in his voice

"So do we have a ride or are we gonna have to get a taxi or something?" Demyx asked wondering what their next move was as they supposed to get a lift to house they were staying

"What are you talking about? We can just open a dark corridor and ju-"Axel was cut off as Saïx just slapped the back of his head as the red head looked at while some of the others smirked and giggled

"It would be a very foolish and stupid thing to do while in such a large area…" Saïx said to his comrade as using at dark corridor in broad daylight with all these people around was a bad idea

"Oh don't worry about it, there are a lot of taxis parked outside, but considering how many of us there are… We'll have to take two probably" Naminé stated as she then pointed out to the exit to the airport

"Great! Let's just go, I'm tired" Demyx said as he already started walking off with Xion quickly going after him

"Demyx, wait! You don't know where you're going" Xion said as the others soon followed after them leaving the airport, Roxas was talking with Naminé catching up with her as they headed outside...

* * *

 _Naminé and Xion were dear friends of Roxas, and Axel, as well as the others in the organization, their existence were special ones. Naminé was a witch, a human with magical powers as well as an extended life, to be more precise she was a white witch, an exclusive race of witches whose powers were connected to nature, magic of light. Before she met Roxas and the others, she a life of isolation and loneliness, she had no memories of her parents or her life, she was then rescued by Marluxia and Roxas on a mission two years ago._

 _She became an aid and assistant to the organization, on certain missions and projects with knowledge and powers. Then they met Xion soon after, a year ago on a mission pursuing the vampires responsible for the experiments, they can across a facility similar to the one they were held as experiments in. There Roxas along with Axel and Xigbar at the time discovered Xion, originally an average human who after experiments gained the ability to absorb and copy the powers and abilities of others, perfectly replicating them like a mirror._

 _Her powers were unstable, but thanks to the organization along with Naminé's help successfully found a way to stabilize her abilities so she could begin a normal life. Her abilities allowed her to assist Roxas and other organization members on missions occasionally, making her a 'part time' member. Since she was found by Axel and Roxas, they became her best friends, and she lived here with Naminé so the two of them got close as well. Each of them was precious to Roxas, Axel, Naminé, and Xion were the lights in his heart._

* * *

Later on, about five minutes of waiting they were eventually got a pair of taxis to take them to their new home. In the first taxi were Saïx, Demyx, Marluxia, and Larxene, and in the second one were Axel, Roxas, Naminé, and Xion, both vehicles were drove through the city, there seemed to be more traffic on the other side of the street, Roxas had a pleasant but vacant expression on his face as he watched the scenery. The sky a golden orange and the clouds a combination of pale pink and blue, it was a beautiful site to say the least.

The sun was starting the process of setting as the evening period soon began, as the orange sky was starting to change to a burning red. Meanwhile just past a street corner that the taxi had gone past a young individual was running along the street, his face was unseen as he ran down the street avoiding and cutting through people. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that was navy blue with a patch in the centre of it, black baggy pacts with a white line around the edge with pockets, and black shoes with silver soles.

"Darn it! I'm gonna be late again..." he said as he appeared to holding a large paper bag in his hand as he ran pass the crowds, despite whatever he was late he had an upbeat tone in his voice

"Oh well can't worry about that now... I'll make in time like always!" he said as a bright smile appeared on his unseen face as he continued on to his unknown destination as the orange sky blazed over the city

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Sora made a cameo at the end of the chapter, to be honest I'm really liking this re-edit of the story so far, anyway I've started working on chapter 5, and the chapters from when Roxas and the others start at high school I'll keep the same aside from trimming down some of the words. In the next chapter the gang arrive at their new home, I'll introduce some more organization members, as well Axel idea's for the others to go to school. Please leave your reviews on the new chapter and I'll update soon.**

 **Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The sunset cit, a fresh start, the place that never was, our new lives**

 **Day 004**

 **Location: Twilight city, sunset district**

The group had finally arrived outside a large house, the two taxis parked outside the building as they all got out, Xion paid for their cab, while Saïx paid for their one as the group stood before their new home. It was a six bedroom house, traditional design, brick walls, glass windows, a garden and a front lawn, porch, and a tall wooden fence that divided this house from the others beside it. The street they had arrived was a more suburban area, as soon as they came out of the street it would lead back to the more city areas.

"Whoa…" Demyx simply stated like a child gazing at an amazing wonder as Naminé slightly giggled at him while Axel whistled with amazement at the sight of their new house

"I agree with you Demyx… This is a pretty sweet looking place" Axel said putting one of his arm on his hip impressed with the building while Larxene just smirked slightly

"Not bad, not bad at all, gotta say Xemnas and the higher ups sure know what they're doing when comes to this sort of thing" the young woman stated admiring the house

"Well shall we go inside?" Marluxia suggested picking his bags back up as did the others, while Demyx was the first to quickly rush through the front lawn and onto the porch with Xion following as she got out her keys

She unlocked the door and held it open for everyone as entered the home as she closed the door behind her. The interior of the house was more impressive from the outward, they all stood in hallway with a staircase on the right side leading upstairs, and on the left side were two doorways, one led into a living room, the other into the kitchen. At the end of the hallway was a door that led to another smaller hallway to the other rooms, as everyone admiring the inside of their new home, just then Saïx stood in front of the gang.

"Alright, I know everyone must be tired, so why don't you all head upstairs to your rooms and unpack your things and get settled" Saïx said when immediately after finishing Demyx rushed up the stairs

"Dibs on the best room!" Demyx shouted as Larxene and Axel quickly followed after him

"Oh no you don't!" Larxene snarled after the youth as Xion followed after them

"Wait, hold on you guys, there's no need for this, and please don't break anything" the black haired girl went after them making sure that they didn't cause too much trouble

"I'll go help her out..." Roxas simply stated as he went up the stairs as he could hear the ruckus

"And regardless of the best room, I am getting my own room you guys!" the blonde added as Marluxia, Saïx, Zexion, and Naminé remained downstairs simply looking up towards the direction as they heard everyone arguing upstairs

"Well so much for peace and quiet..." Zexion simply stated as he quietly sighed as he started to go upstairs

"Thank you so much for taking care of everything here Naminé... You and Xion have done a good job looking after the place" Marluxia suddenly spoke thanking Naminé as she and Xion had been living here for the last four days while the other members were preparing the base

"Oh... It's nothing, no thanks necessary Marluxia... Xion and I are still getting uses to this place, so would you guys like to go sort your rooms" the blonde girl said as Marluxia fainted smiled

"Actually I should've mentioned this to the others before they all rushed up, there are four bedrooms upstairs along with a bathroom, and the other two bedrooms are down there past that the next hallway" Naminé pointed to the door at the end of the hallway

"Well I suppose we can take those rooms down there, I'm sure some of us will be sharing…" the pink haired man stated as he headed towards the door at the end while Saïx just placed his bags down

"I'll be reporting to Xemnas and the others at the base now, let the others that I'll return within an hour or so" Saïx told the young witch who nodded in response to him

"Sure, I'll let them know… But aren't you tired Saïx? After all you all were on a long flight…" the blonde girl asked him as he just looked with his usual vacant expression, and then showed her the faintest of smiles

"It's fine… I got enough rest on the jet, besides I'll the others rest while I report to Xemnas, it isn't a problem" Saïx answered Naminé as she just stared at him and then smiled

"Always looking out for everyone Saïx… That's one of your traits I like, you keep a cool demeanour but you're considerate too" Naminé told him smiling at him before she head up the stairs

"I'll just go check on the others, we'll see you later" she said before coming out of his view as he smiled for a second and then returned to his more serious expression as he then raised his arm up making a dark corridor in front of him as then walked through it leaving the house

"Oh come on, we have to come a reasonable agreement on the room!" Demyx said holding his hands up as Larxene and Axel were glaring at each other as they were getting ready to fight

"Yeah, Demyx is right you guys… If you just gimme a sec to explain the situation about the rooms" Xion said trying to calm the situation while Zexion and Roxas were leaned against a wall when they all noticed Naminé

"Xion's right you guys… After all your rooms have already been chosen and set up for you" young witch stated as she then held up her hand and in a small flash of light a clipboard appeared in her hand

"Okay, Xion and I are in that room over there…" the girl pointed to the first door along the hallway of bedroom doors, the first four doors were bedrooms, and the last door was the bathroom

"Then in the next room its Demyx and Zexion" the girl stated pointing to the last door along the room doors as Zexion sighed slightly as he started to walk over to the door with Demyx eagerly following

"Looks like we're roomies Zexion, this is gonna be great, rooming with my bro!" Demyx stated with huge grin as Zexion groaned slightly as the two then entered their room

"Alright, Larxene is in the room next to us…" Naminé told the girl who then smirked as she then headed over to her room, which left Naminé, Xion, Axel, and Roxas in the hallway

"Alright know there are two rooms left, one downstairs and this one… You guys can share this room, or one of you can go downstairs and share with Saïx" Naminé said as Axel and Roxas then looked at each other and in the blink of an eye the spiky blonde had already got into the room and closed the door behind him

"Ah what the hell! Roxas, oh come on man! Opening the door, I don't wanna share a room with Saïx!" Axel banged on the door but Roxas wasn't going to let him in as he just groaned with annoyance

"Ah come on Axel, it shouldn't be too bad that you and Saïx share a room…" Xion tried to persuaded him to look at the positives but it wasn't helping as a figuratively dark cloud hung over the young man's head

"That's easy for you to say… You don't what he's like, it isn't a pleasant experience" Axel stated as he miserably took up his bags and headed downstairs as Xion went with him

"Alright then, you guys unpack and get comfortable, Saïx has gone to report to the others at the base and he'll be back later" Naminé slightly shouted to the others before heading downstairs

Inside his room, Roxas examined the room, it was a medium double bed, a small cabinet on the left side and on the right was a wardrobe, and the floor was carpeted. The walls were a dark blue, a large pair of bay windows, opposite the bed was desk and chair, and the blonde teen then let out a long sigh as he dropped his bag, kicked off his shoes and fell onto his bed sighing again in a relaxing manner. He had been exhausted for his trip and now he just wanted to sleep, as his eyes slowing closed as he drifted off to a slumber. Back downstairs, Axel had just put his bags into his room and closed the door as he stood outside his door with the girls, their expression were worried ones.

"How's Roxas been Axel?" Naminé asked as Axel and Xion looked at her and both girls looked at Axel

"He's been… Okay I guess, you know his usual self I suppose" Axel said as he put his hand behind his head

"He's still refusing to drink blood isn't he?" Xion asked as Axel just nodded in response

"It's been three years now… It's amazing but at the same time worrying, no former human could last this long" Naminé stated as they all this to be true

"Yeah, and the all serums, enhancements and spells that Vexen and Xemnas designed for him have started to degrade…" Axel said naming a person that they all knew

"He has starting to signs of becoming unstable… He needs to drink blood to remain stable, if won't drink from the formers we eliminate, and he doesn't want to steal blood or hurt anyone" Axel went on further

"And yet he's show such resistance and control… Roxas's is certainly something special, like the rest of you" Xion said as Axel smiled faintly as they could agree on that

"I don't think we should worry that much… Roxas isn't weak, he's strong enough to fight this" Naminé said with a smile as Axel and Xion looked at her and then smiled

* * *

 **Location: Twilight Forest area**

Elsewhere on the outskirts of the city in the uninhabited area, a large forest that stretched on for miles and miles, it was about quiet with only the sounds of nature. Suddenly in a large and empty clearing that was in the centre of the forest, a dark corridor appeared with Saïx walking out of it as he stood in the large clearing. Then he raised his arm up into the air as his hand then touched something, a transparent ripple moved throughout the area. He was touching something that was invisible.

"A castle that never was… Where nothing gathers in silence" Saïx cited these as the clearly transparent veil began to fade away revealing something hidden as Saïx then took a few steps back

As stepped back the invisible veil began to disappear revealing a large structure, a white mansion that appeared to be both a traditional design and high-tech features. It was surrounded by a brick wall and before Saïx was a metal gate that lead into the courtyard around the mansion which then slowly opened as he then proceeds to enter the mansion grounds. Saïx passed through the gate it shut behind him as he continued through the courtyard and then stood before the large set of doors.

"A place between the light and the dark… Hidden away in nothingness" Saïx cited another phrase as a glowing emblem resembles a splintered, upside-down heart appeared on the doors as it slowly opened as he entered the mansion as he was now standing a large foyer

The interior of the mansion was all white, the walls, floors, the staircases, the mansion splits off in three different directions, and the same emblem was decorated on the walls of the mansion. This was the base used by the organization that they had spent the last few years preparing it, the mansion area was a cover as well as place where the members would rest after missions as half of organization lived here. Beneath the mansion through a hidden pathway was the true research facility and base for the group.

"Well, look whose here!" a male voice spoke out of nowhere as Saïx just looked around trying to listen from where the voice was coming from, suddenly above a small dark portal manifested as an arm stretched out

"Gotcha now!" the voice spoke through the small portal as a strange, purple shaped weapon resembling crossbows appeared in this person's hand as it suddenly fired red laser arrows down towards Saïx as he looked up and on reflex summoned his weapon to block the blasts deflecting them

"Not bad… Just as quick as ever I see" the voice said to Saïx as the dark portal got large as a figure dressed in the same black coat as Saïx with his hood up as he landed in front of Saïx

"And I see your still slacking on your assignments… You were supposed to meet us at the airport and instead you sent the girls" Saïx stated as the man in front of him took of his hood revealing a man in his late 30s, he had elf-like ears, his left eye was golden and the other was covered by an eye patch, he had dark hair with grey streaks that was tied in a long ponytail, and two jagged scars, one on going from his left cheek to his eye, he was grinning.

"Xigbar… Why are you so annoying?" Saïx responded in a very irritated manner which was unusual for him, this man before him was another comrade of the Organization, a more senior member known as 'Xigbar'

"Touch a nerve did I…? It's rare to see you lose your cool a little" Xigbar said with a smirk as Saïx just rolled his eyes before walking away from him as he was heading towards the stairs

"I'm just to give me report to Xemnas… That's all I'm here to do" he said as Xigbar quickly followed after him

"Ah come on Saïx! Don't be such sour sack, so did you guys make it here alright?" he said as he put his arm around Saïx which seemed to irritate him even more

"Well you would've known if you had bothered to show up…" Saïx replied sarcastically as the two continued up the stairs, on the second floor they headed to the door on the left side with Xigbar continuing on while Saïx responded once or twice to him

* * *

Later on back at the house, everyone had just as well settled in their new home, in their room Zexion was quietly reading as usual, Demyx who taken out a guitar from his suitcase and was playing a few notes on his instruments. Larxene was sitting in her window of her room with a cigarette in hand, she had a slightly tired expression as he looked on at the scenery she could see. Marluxia was in a meditated state in his room as he sat there on his bed in silence.

Naminé and Xion were in the kitchen together as they were preparing dinner for everyone, Naminé thought that the others would enjoy a home cooked meal as a welcome them to their new home. They went out earlier and brought ingredients to the store, and Roxas was still resting in his room, still in a deep sleep, he appeared to be in a very peaceful manner as he slept. Just then in his room a dark portal manifested by the doorway as Axel stepped out of the darkness, he grinned as he saw his friend asleep.

In his hand was small bottle of water, he started to tip-toe towards Roxas with biggest grin as he then started to open it, the water was ice cold as he had to cover his mouth as he began snickering. He was now standing over the sleeping youth ready to pour the water onto him, this was some petty form of payback at Roxas for taking the room and sticking him with Saïx. Roxas let out a gently sigh in his sleep as Axel was ready to dose his friend with water, but suddenly Roxas's arm was raised as his key-shaped sword manifested in a bright light.

"Whoa!" Axel backed away by just a few feet his hands as a weapon was being aimed at him

"Don't even think about it Axel…" Roxas suddenly spoke in a sleepy manner as one of his eyes were now slightly half open as he was now looking at Axel with a tired and annoyed expression

"H-hey, take it easy Roxas… It was just gonna be a little prank, there's no need for that…" Axel said in a nervous and worried expression as he slowly and carefully put the bucket down on the ground

"Get out… Nice and slow Axel" Roxas said as Axel was backing away from the bucket as Roxas sat up while his friend was just grinning at him but he was still cautious

"Well, before I do, you should get up anyway… Saïx is due back anytime soon, and he wants to talk t-"Axel stopped mid sentence as he paused looking up at the ceiling, as did Roxas as he then sighed slightly

"Speak of devil huh…?" Roxas simply stated as he made his weapon vanished in a flash of light as Axel sighed as well as he his arms behind his head

"Yeah… Well, we'd better go see what he wants huh…?" Axel asked as he opened the door as he and Roxas left the room as they stood in the hallway to find the others who were upstairs waiting there too

"Felt it too huh?" Demyx said as he stood with Zexion and Larxene in the hallway as Axel just nodded with the five of them heading downstairs towards the living room where Saïx had just appeared from a dark corridor earlier as they all sensed him appear, Marluxia and the girls were already in the large room with him

"Hey there pal, so how was everyone else?" Axel immediately said the moment he saw Saïx who just looked a little annoyed as he had spent a majority of his time with Xigbar

"Their all fine…" he simply said as Roxas then noticed a slightly large folder that Saïx was holding under his arm

"What's that you got there?" Demyx said pointing at the documents as Saïx then glanced at him and then looked around to everyone else in the room

"Our cover, while we live here in Twilight city… Each of us will be given an identity in order to blend in" Saïx as he lightly threw the files on the coffee table in the centre of the room

"Wait, we never needed cover stories before? We've never needed cover stories back in Dusk city, we literally moved in the darkness" Demyx said as he then picked a document which had his photo on it, as there were several documents which all of the gang's photos on them

"True, but this isn't Dusk city… Will need to have cover stories now that we're living here" Saïx explained as everyone took up their false documents, suddenly Roxas had a confused expression as he looked at Saïx

"Hold on, I'm going to a high school?" the spiky blonde teen summarised after reading the first two pages on his documents as it was all school papers, an application form etc.

"Wait, I'm going to a college?!" Demyx stated in a shocked manner as he held his documents with both hands

"Yes, in order to blend in it will require some of you will be attending schools, college etc." Saïx stated making a hand gesture showing how much he didn't care about Demyx whining

"The more older members will be working, or research at headquarters" Saïx also added to the more older members like Xigbar, as he everyone was reading through their documents

"So the high school, and college are a part of the same institute… This twilight academy if I'm correct" Zexion stated already finished his document as Saïx just nodded in response to him

"Yes, the academy is divided into two buildings, the high school and college… You'll all be enrolling next week as this is the end of summer vacation for the students" Saïx stated further

"Yeah, I wanna experience high school, it really sounds like it'll be a lot of fun!" Naminé said with a smile as she seemed excited about the idea of attending a high school for the first time in her life

"Actually it's one of those private high schools and a really good one... So whaddya say Roxas? It's 3 to 1 on this come on you might even enjoy yourself" Axel stated as Roxas slightly rolled his eyes

"Ah come on you guys... Please... It'll be really fun!" Naminé asked her friends putting her hands together as Roxas looked at her and then at Axel and Xion who had smiles on their faces as he then finally sighed

"Alright fine... Looks like we're going to school I guess" Roxas in a uninterested manner as everyone's feelings about attending school or college was divided

The evening went by with housemates sharing dinner together, of course Demyx and Axel tried to start a food fight but Saïx immediately put a stop to that. Then after dinner, Naminé and Xion were catching up with Roxas and the others properly, reminiscing about the last few years, making jokes at poor Demyx's expensive. Then as nightfall came, everyone was still awake aside from Naminé and Xion, they had been working all day to make sure the others arrival was a comfortable. But their sleeping patterns weren't the only reasons everyone else was still awake, being vampires, the night was made for their kind after all. On the roof Roxas, Axel, and Demyx were laid back on the tiles admiring the night sky, Zexion was looking out from his window, and Larxene was sitting on her window ledge…

"I think this is gonna be great… I was a little spectacle at first, but know that I think about it this could be a great experience…" Demyx said with a smile as Axel chuckled at him

"Yeah, I've always wondered what college life, or high school life would be like…" Axel said as he gazed up at the all the stars in the dark sky, while Roxas remained silent as Axel looked over at him

"Well, what about you Roxas? What's your opinion on all this?" Axel asked his friend who just looked at him before he sighed at him before returning his view to the sky

"I dunno… It sounds interesting, but I'm not all that excited to be mixing with people…" Roxas stated as Axel just rolled his eyes slightly and Demyx sighed

"I'm with Roxas on that one! I don't like people, especially in large groups like a school…" Larxene slightly shouted so the guys on the roof could hear her

"Stop being so negative you two! This could a really good experience, what did you guys expect to stay indoors, only going out for missions for the rest of our lives?" Demyx stated to the two

"Yeah…" Roxas answered him as Demyx just looked at him confused

"Pretty much!" Larxene added as Demyx then sat up with a slightly annoyed expression on his face

"Ah come on you guys!" Demyx said as they were starting to get on his nerves as they laughed at his reaction

Eventually time passed as the group returned to their rooms, Axel was in a quite uncomfortable position as he was in a room with Saïx as he couldn't get to sleep with Saïx in the room with him while the other was already asleep. Demyx was sitting up on his bed he was wearing a pair of headphones as he listen to his music, while Zexion was already asleep, Demyx made his music wasn't too loud so his roommate could sleep peacefully. Larxene had a slightly bored expression on her face as he stared up at her ceiling, in her hand was single throwing knife, it was a blue and yellow colour as the ends which she was holding were spiked as she was just looking at it.

Naminé and Xion were still sleeping peacefully, Marluxia as well was gently sleeping, the only one who was still awake was Roxas. The spiky blonde youth was tossing and turning in his bed, he was gripping his bed as he was making animal sounds, grunting and groaning in pain, but he was trying to be as quiet as possible as not to wake anyone else up, his pupils were flickering like a light switch from his dark ocean blue to glowing red. His body was struggling as he craving blood, Roxas was trying to fight his blood lust by sheer will, but even he was mentally able to control himself, his body was fighting him as he grip on his sheets were so tight he began ripping through them.

"I am not a beast... I'm not a monster, I can control this... It won't win!" Roxas told himself as he kept repeating these words, after about fifteen minutes he was able to finally calm himself as he then returned to slumber

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **Well I hope you all liked the new chapter, took a while to do I know but the next few chapters are from the first idea, just a few words changed and added to it. I'll be uploading those chapters in a few minutes, Chapters 6, and 7, in the next chapters Roxas and the others start their first day at Twilight academy and we meet Sora and friends, as Roxas finds himself unintentionally involved with a human boy. Please leave your reviews on this chapter and the others, getting reviews is just a good feeling and motivates me to update faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Twilight Academy, the fated meeting, Sora Pt.1**

 **Day 011**

 **Location: Twilight city, sunset district**

It was a bright and early morning over twilight city, as the sky was bright blue with a few clouds in the sky, the city was once again lively and busy. It had been an entire week since Roxas, Axel, and the others arrived in the city, and today was the start of their first day at Twilight high school, Roxas was still a little sceptic at first but at same he slightly excited about starting a new school. It would be an interesting experience for him and his friends, it was a fresh start for them after all.

It was quite a loud and busy morning, everyone was getting themselves ready, making their breakfast, getting dressed, the works. Demyx had been hogging the rather large bathroom for the last twenty minutes enjoying a relaxing bath as he soaked in the hot water while Larxene was banging on the door with a look of frustration as Axel was standing behind her. There two bathrooms in the house, but the upstairs one at a bath which was seen as a luxury to most of the gang.

A little later downstairs in the kitchen Naminé using her magic had set the table with various breakfast treats, there were plates of fried food, bowls of cereals, toast with jam or butter, juice and coffee, the works, Marluxia was all ready at the table he was reading a newspaper, and Saïx was drinking a cup of coffee, and in a few seconds the stampede was coming down the stairs was heard with Demyx, Axel, Zexion, Larxene, and Xion coming down and entering the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning everyone!" Naminé said greeting everyone who entered the kitchen as they greeted her in response as she then realised that Roxas wasn't among them as he wondered if he was still upstairs getting ready

"Is Roxas still upstairs? Is he still getting ready, or is he still sleeping?" Naminé asked the others who were now sat around the table as they began eating, but just then Roxas entered as he was fully dressed a school uniform, a white buttoned sleeved shirt, a tie with stripes, black trousers and shoes

"Whoa Roxas, lookin spiffy there aren't ya?" Demyx said as everyone was else was either dressed casual or still in their pajamas as Roxas felt a little awkward as he was only one in uniform

"Wait, I thought you guys were getting dressed...?" Roxas asked confused as the only ones were dressed in uniform were himself, Xion, and Naminé as the others were either dressed casually or still their pajamas.

"Dude... You've got like another hour to get ready, besides only the school students have to wear uniform and most of all who attending the university don't start enrolment until noon... Who told to get ready this early?" Demyx asked explaining to Roxas that he was a little too earlier as the blonde immediately glared at Axel who pretended not to notice

"You jackass..." Roxas stated as he then sat down with annoyed expression as he did want to sleep a bit more but Axel came into his room and told him to get himself and be ready to leave within an hour

"Hey it's your own fault for remembering everything your file said, beside I thought you'd oversleep..." Axel said with a grin as Roxas just scoffed as he just looked irritated

"Well since you're down here already, help yourself to some food..." Naminé said smiling as Roxas then sighed before he started eating, everyone was making conversation, joking around, it looked a normal breakfast between roommates, and no one would ever believe that these people were supernatural beings.

* * *

A little later Roxas, Naminé, and Xion were out of the house as they were walking down the street, they said their goodbyes to the others as they headed off to school. The girls were leading as they knew where to go as they had memorized all the routes and areas of the city, they needed to walk for a couple of minutes until they got to a bus stop. From there they take a bus that stopped near the academy. About ten minutes later, the three arrived at a bus stop and got the first bus that arrived as the rest of their journey continued.

They watched through the window all the sights they past, then about 20 minutes later they got off the bus they were in a more upper class area of the city as they stood in front of their destination. It was a large traditional structure it looked kinda like a castle, this was their new school: Twilight Academy, the very private school with the top academic course. Roxas then realised that this school was just on the island's edge, he then noticed all the students walking towards the large gates of the facility.

"Wow! Just look at this place, It's just as beautiful as the last time we saw it... And look how close it is to the ocean!" Naminé said as she hear the waves in the distance and smell the ocean breeze

"There sure are a lot of kids here... Based on the building's size it's no wonder they can accommodate so many students for high school and university" the black haired girl said looking around as she saw all students walking pass, talking with their friends and going towards the school building

"Alright we have to go to the main office to get our timetable and classroom details" Xion added pointing over to main building as the three headed there to the building

Once inside the building they walked down the hallway and past the sign which told them that the office was on the next floor. After using the stairs they arrived on the next floor and headed over the main office, once there they collected their timetables and classroom information, Naminé and Xion were in the same homeroom together, while Roxas was in a different one.

"Ah it's too bad were not all in the same homeroom... But we still a few classes together at least" Naminé said as she read the paper with their information on it, she and Xion's homeroom were 1B as in the second room on the first floor and Roxas was 2D the last homeroom on the second floor

"Yeah that is a plus side after all, and besides it doesn't really matter" Xion said with positive attitude as they continued walking until they stopped in front of a door that read 1B the girls stood on one side and Roxas on the other

"Well this is us I guess... Will see you after our first period, try not to get into trouble okay Roxas" Naminé stated as Roxas gave his friends a pleasant smile as they then entered their homeroom while Roxas headed to his one

"Alright then it the bell's about to go... My room's on the next floor" Roxas stated as he continued down until he reached another set of stairs heading to the second floor

 **(Roxas POV)**

 _ **I couldn't believe that I was actually excited about attending a high school... But I still wasn't sure about this idea... This would be an interesting experience for us...**_

 _ **Still I had to be absolutely careful... I have to make I keep that part of me under control no matter what...**_

 _ **But who knows... Maybe this will be fresh start for us all, but I can't forget my mission no matter what I...**_

"Whoa! Hey watch out!" I snapped out of my trance as I heard a voice in front of me I looked up and everything went black as I felt something crash into me as I fell back to the floor, whatever hit me, it hit me in the head

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

Roxas was sitting on the floor holding his head in slight pain while other person who bumped into him was sitting opposite him on the ground. The blonde's eyes slightly opened as he barely saw the person opposite him, he then notice there were papers and books all over the floor around. Roxas vision was normal as he then noticed a boy in front of him they looked the same age, Roxas was a little shocked as he examined this person.

This youth had slightly large spiky caramel brown hair, his blue eyes were half open as he held his head, he was wearing the same uniform as him, he had a yellow bag pack on his back and black shoes with silver soles he had a red wristband on his shirt sleeve. He looked almost exactly like almost like Roxas as the vampire thought he was looking into a mirror he then snapped out of his trance as he then got to his feet.

"Ow... I am so sorry, I was running to my homeroom and I just noticed you... I'm really sorry" he said apologising to Roxas as he gathered all his papers together Roxas still a shocked by the boy's appearance then he sighed faintly and knelt down to his level

"It's fine... It wasn't looking where I was going, let me help you" Roxas offered as he then helped the boy gather his papers and books, the boy slightly chuckled while Roxas looked at him

"Yeah I'm sorry about that..." the boy added as Roxas helped him gathered his papers and then Roxas stood back up and extended his hand to the boy in front of him, who finally looked up at him as he noticed Roxas's face

"Um... Thanks" he said taking Roxas's hand who helped him to his feet as they stared at each other for a moment as a huge bright grin appeared on his face as he then shook Roxas's hand who looked a little confused

"Well sorry for bumping into you like that... I'm Sora" he said with bright manner while Roxas looked a little confused and then a faint smile he was little held back by this boy upbeat attitude

"Nice to meet you Sora... I'm Roxas" Roxas stated with a smile as Sora grinned back at him, just then Roxas could felt something, like a sixth sense from his vampire side, he could feel a warmth for this boy

"So, you must be a new student, I've never seen you around here before...?" Sora said casually said as he began closely examining Roxas's features which was making Roxas a little uncomfortable

"Uh... Yeah, I just started today, I moved here about a week ago..." Roxas said thinking that if he just answered Sora he could hurry and move on to find his homeroom

"It's just really surprising, how much you like... The only noticeable difference is that expression and that look in your eyes" Sora stated as Roxas gave him a confused expression, who did he look?

"Well... That's good to know, it was nice meeting you Sora but I should really find my homeroom..." Roxas said as Sora took the paper that Roxas had gotten earlier for his homeroom information which read '2D' as Sora smiled

"Oh cool! Were in the same homeroom, I guess that means were classmates huh? Come on then, I'll show you where it is" Sora said as he then took Roxas's hand as he playfully dragged him along

"Oh really you don't have t-..." Roxas just paused as he didn't really much of a choice, a few minutes the two youths were now walking alongside each other, Roxas couldn't stop glancing at Sora every few seconds

Roxas couldn't believe the similarities in their appearance, the way they looked the pair could be brothers. Sora had a bright and happy expression on his face as Roxas looked at this boy he was a little held back by Sora's bright and positive attitude. Considering that they just met a few minutes the way in Sora was with him, it was as if they were best friends who just met up with each other after a long time. It was all moving very fast for the vampire, finally they then reached their homeroom door as Sora then pushed it open.

"Well this is it... Here's our homeroom Roxas, our class teacher won't be here for another five minutes so it'll just be our classmates" Sora said as he opened the door entering the classroom with Roxas following after him

The classroom looked like any old high school classroom, five rows of desks which could seat two students each, therefore a total of 40 students in each homeroom. At the back of the class were some cabinets, on the right side wall was shelf of books, writing pads and other stationeries. At the front was the teacher's desk and a big chalkboard behind it, most of the students were already seated.

 **(Roxas's POV)**

 _ **So this was the start of my high school life... They were a lot of kids here in this class... Everyone seemed to be with their friends having a good time...**_

 _ **Too bad that Naminé and Xion are in a different class... And still no sign of Axel... Besides that this seems like a normal high school environment overall...**_

 _ **Just then I felt an unwary feeling, I then noticed that a lot of people were staring at me...**_

"Hey who's that over there with Sora...?" a girl said pointing at me as I looked a little confused as another girl gently elbowed her as she looked at her

"Don't be rude Sarah, don't just point at that guy!" she said as that group of girls looked in my direction giggling and smirking at me and Sora

"They kinda look alike don't they? That guy and Sora... He's cute too" another girl said as they all giggled again as I sat on desk and then looked at Sora who standing opposite my desk

"Umm... Do you mind if I sit there next to you Roxas?" he asked as I was confused and then I just simply nodded as he then smiled again taking the seat next to me

"Didn't take Sora that long to get in to the new guy huh...?" I heard a guy whisper, my ears were more sensitive due my vampire senses, what did he mean by that

"Oh shut up you jerk, leave Sora alone!" one of those girls whispered scolding that guy, what were they talking about, I then slightly glanced over at Sora, he was just smiling as he was writing something

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

There was quiet chatter between all the kids as the door then opened, a tall man walked into the room, he had slightly tanned skin, blue eyes and spiky brown hair with bangs on each side of his face. He was wearing gold cream pants, a white long sleeved shirt with black stripes and red tie, and black shoes, he looked to be somewhere between his 20s and 30s.

All the girls became to 'aww' as they examined the man he stood in front of them, he was their homeroom teacher, and he had a faint smile on his face as he looked around the classroom. The man attention was drawn to Sora and Roxas, Sora gave the man a pleasant smile and then was fixated on Roxas. The expression on his face was like he had seen a ghost as he then snapped out of his daze, Roxas looked a little confused.

"Good morning to all of you... My name is Terra Sutā I'm your class mentor and one of the school's ethics and history teacher" the man said revealing his name to be 'Terra' as he was their class teacher

"I say this because I see some new faces in my class for this year... I hope you enjoyed your summer vacation" he said as he then went over to the chalk board and began to write something

"Now before I hand your class details we have a new student joining us, so why don't you come up and introduce yourself" Terra stated as Roxas looked around slightly as he then got up and stood in front of the class as everyone looked at the blonde

"My name is Roxas Kurai... I just moved here with my friends, it's a pleasure to meet you all" Roxas simply stated as he slightly bowed his head as he then returned to his seat

"Alright then... Once I take the registration will start the induction and then you'll all headed to your first class" the teacher stated as he then picked up a pile of papers and then looked around at one of his students

"Sora, could you hands these out to everyone please?" Mr Sutā asked as Sora smiled faintly as he got up and took the papers from his teacher and began to hand them out to each student

"These documents that are being handed to you are the inductions on some of the news changes made here at Twilight Academy" he stated as had finished writing his name on the chalkboard

"Now the explanation will take 20 minutes after that, will head to our lessons" he said as he had a copy of the booklet as everyone had now opened their booklet as he began to read out

As Terra read from the booklet the students followed along each page, it contained all new things about the school, including new subjects, facilities and timetables. During the summer vacation the academy had been under renovations and the result was a new building behind the school, which was for the college students as they needed more room for everyone, as well as changing the current areas. Twilight Academy was also a boarding school, some of the students lived on campus.

As Roxas read through the booklet following from Terra's reading, he slightly looked out the window, he gazed at the sunlight as shined over the school grounds. He then turned his attention over to Sora he carefully read through his booklet, the blonde was a little curious by the fact of the resemblance between him and Sora. He felt something from this boy, he seemed friendly enough he thought, just then Terra closed the booklet.

"Alright then... It seems that's all we have time for... The bell should be..." he was cut as the school bell suddenly rang through the building indicating that first period was about to start as all the students got up

"You all have your timetables so head straight to your lessons, you have 5 minutes before the second bell and your late, I'll see some of in your next period and some of you tomorrow" Terra stated as the class left for next lesson

"Bye for Mr Sutā!" one girl said as he slightly waved at her as she blushed and giggled as did her friends as Terra simply smiled at them as they began to whisper between themselves

"OMG he's so gorgeous!" another girl said in a happy and excited tone as Terra glanced at them as he could hear their comments as one girl gasped and gently tapped her friend

"Shut up he can hear you!" she said as they quickly left the classroom heading towards their class while Terra simply smiled, Roxas was walking down the hallway looking at his timetable when he suddenly felt someone beside him

"Hey Roxas! Are you okay, are you having trouble finding your next class?" Roxas turned to see Sora next to him as he took the vampire's timetable from him examining it while Roxas looked slightly confused

"Umm... Yeah I just need to find to class..." Roxas paused as he hadn't been paying attention to his timetable he was just staring at it when Sora took from him as the boy looked around on the paper until he found it

"Ah our timetable are almost the same... We have science next" Sora said handing Roxas back his timetable as Roxas had a slightly dumbfounded expression on his face as Sora simply smiled at him

"Okay... And that's where?" Roxas asked the caramel brown haired teen who pointed in the direction of the hallway ahead of them on route to their science class

"Come on then, we don't wanna be late on the first day?" Sora said while Roxas was still a little by Sora's upbeat attitude as he followed the boy to his next lesson

* * *

 **(Later on)**

In science Sora was helping Roxas adjust to his class, they were paired up to perform an experiment used to change the colours of fire using different compounds to make different colours. Roxas was a little embarrassed getting help from Sora as was a little clueless, the truth is he knew most of this stuff, while training with organization they taught him standard academics.

Sora's positive attitude was a little too much for Roxas, but he didn't mind it really, after all Roxas agreed to partake in this as a means to have a fresh start. So he was going to make the best of it, even if he didn't really wanna do it, the class continued till about eleven until the bell rang indicating it was the 20 minute break before next period Roxas had decided to meet up with Naminé and Xion after their classes.

As the bell rang throughout the building the empty hallways became packed with students heading either outside on the grounds to relax and socialize, or to the break rooms which was another social gathering. Roxas had just walked out of the class he looked around slightly wondering where to go to find his friends, he also wondered where Axel as he hadn't seen him yet, just then he felt someone pat his back.

"Hey Roxas thanks again for helping me on the notes, you seemed to know a lot about this" Sora said as Roxas looked back to see the spiky haired boy grinning at him as he smiled faintly

"Uh yeah... Sure, you're welcome... Hey can you tell me where the break room is?" Roxas asked Sora who then smiled and then pointed out to a window opposite them there was a building

"That building over there, that's where the dorms are as well as the break room" Sora said as Roxas looked over to that building that's where he was going to meet the others

"Are you sure you can find it on your own from here Roxas?" Sora asked the vampire who smiled for a moment and then looked at him

"I'm pretty sure I can find it... Thanks a lot Sora, I'll see you around" Roxas said as he then extended his hand out to Sora who shook it as he smiled brightly

"Sure I'll see you later Roxas..." the caramel brown haired boy said as Roxas then walked off while Sora remained where he stood, he watched Roxas leave his view and then he suddenly sighed

"Roxas..." Sora simply said as he examined his hand that he shook Roxas with and then a faint line of pink blush went across his face as he smiled, suddenly the image of a person with blonde hair appeared in his mind

"He looks... Just like you... Ventus..." the boy quietly said to himself referring Roxas's appearance to someone named 'Ventus' as he then headed in the other direction still blushing faintly.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Hoped you enjoyed reading this edited chapter, the new parts I really feel are good, in the next chapter Roxas and others continue on their first day at school along with some funny revelations and Sora begins to develop feelings for his new friend. Please leave your reviews on the new chapters, it just makes me update faster, the next chapter will up in a few minutes so don't go anywhere...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Welcome to Twilight Academy, the twilight gang Pt.2**

Sora went round the corner of another corridor until he noticed two people at the end of the hallway in the mass of students. One was a tall muscular teenage boy with pale skin and spiky silver hair, he had a pair bluish green eyes, he was wearing the same uniform as all other boys and a red wristband on his left shirt sleeve with a strange symbol. Beside him was a girl was about Sora's height, she had auburn hair and crystal blue eyes. Her skin slightly pale and she had a necklace around her neck, and was dressed in the same uniform as all the girls. She was holding a book in her arms, Sora smiled as he rushed over to them, these two were Sora's closest and dearest friends Riku and Kairi.

"Riku! Kairi! Hey guys!" he shouted as he stopped in front his friends showing them a bright smile Kairi had a bright smile on her face while Riku faintly smiled

"Hey Sora, how was your first lesson...?" Kairi asked her friend as he slightly rubbed the back of his head slightly chuckling a bit

"Oh don't worry Kairi I didn't struggle with my subject, I had some help and even helped him" Sora said as Kairi raised an eyebrow and Riku had a curious look in his eye

"He...?" Riku simply said wondering who his friend was referring to, Kairi was curious about this as well as Sora was faintly blushing as he then rubbed his cheek with his finger

"Um... A boy I met this morning, he's one of the new kids and he's my homeroom" Sora said as Kairi smiled as she saw the expression on Sora's face as Riku had a slightly serious look on his face

"Oh really... What's this guy's name Sora?" Kairi asked Sora as he thought about Roxas and then about the person he called 'Ventus' and then smiled

"His name's Roxas... He moved here about a week ago with his friends" Sora said as Kairi then took her friend's hands and gave him a sincere smile

"You've gotta crush on the new kid don't you Sora...?" Kairi said as Sora quickly removed his hands from hers as he blushed a deep red as he looked embarrassed

"No, no, no! I don't have a crush on him, I barely got the chance to know him properly... Besides I don't if he's you know..." Sora said as Kairi had a slightly worried look on her

"You shouldn't worry about it Sora... Even if he isn't gay or even bi, it sounds like you've made a friend in this Roxas person" Riku said trying reassuring his friend revealing Sora's 'interest' in Roxas

"Yeah... You're right Riku, thanks" Sora said with a faint smile as the three friends continued to talk about their day so far as they then headed outside

* * *

 **(Back with Roxas)**

Roxas had just arrived at the break room it was a large area with chairs, a couch and even a couple of beanbags. There were computers on side of the room and a couple of bookshelves on the other side, students were socializing with their friends, just then Roxas noticed Naminé and Xion. The two were talking with some people while Naminé had a sketchbook out drawing something as Roxas walked over to them.

There was a girl and two boys with Naminé and Xion, one of boys had light skin, spiky blonde hair and brown eyes. The other boy had a heavy-set built, light skin, black hair, and brown eyes as well, he was wearing a headband with grey lining. The girl who was talking with Xion had green eyes, peach skin and brown hair that was sticking out on both sides, and she had a blue necklace around her neck.

"Roxas! Hey there you are!" Naminé said as she her friend walking over to them as he got up as Xion noticed Roxas as she got up as well

"Hey guys... Sorry I took a while finding this place" Roxas said as Xion greeted her friend as they then turned to see the group they were talking to

"Oh Roxas come and meet some of our new friends..." Xion said as Roxas stood in front of the three people as he gave them a faint smile

"Roxas this Hayner, Pence and Olette, we met them in our homeroom class... Guys this is our friend Roxas" Naminé said introducing the trio to Roxas and vice versa

"Hey Roxas it's nice to meet ya! Naminé and Xion have told us all about you" the boy with blonde revealed to be 'Hayner' who shook Roxas's hand

"Yeah, you look exactly like the sketch that Naminé drew of you, a pleasure to meet you" the black haired teen known as 'Pence' as he then shook Roxas's hand

"Yeah likewise..." Roxas said as then took a seat with the gang and his friends as then Olette slightly giggled while looking at Roxas who looked a little confused

"You know I was right... He does look a little like Sora doesn't he, they could be brothers or something" she said as Roxas's eyes widened as he heard her mention Sora

"You guys know Sora?" Roxas asked Olette and the others curious that they compared his appearance to Sora's as he had when they met this morning

"Yeah he's a friend of ours... How do you know him?" Hayner said asking Roxas how he knew Sora

"I just bumped into him this morning... And he's in my homeroom as well" Roxas stated how he met Sora

"He was kinda really positive, and a little too friendly, it was slightly overbearing" Roxas in kind of awkward manner as Olette giggled again

"That sounds like Sora, he's a real nice guy, and everyone loves him" the girl said referring to Sora

"Yeah he's always got a smile on his face, he's got a positive energy that just makes infects everyone" Pence stated as the Hayner and Olette agreed with his statement as did Roxas

"He sounds complete opposite to Roxas... I can't wait to meet him" Naminé said making a joke at Roxas's expense as he glared at her slightly

"Very funny Naminé..." Roxas said as she laughed at her friend while he rolled his eyes at her

"Yeah he sounds like a really a nice person" Xion added as she was a little curious about Sora

"So Roxas do you have a free period after this?" Hayner asked Roxas who then took out his timetable

"Umm... Actually yeah, I was gonna use that time to explore the school a bit, what about you girls?" Roxas asked Naminé and Xion who pulled their timetables

"Oh I've got ethics next in the main building..." Xion said reading her schedule lesson after their break

"I think you have that with me, Olette, and Xion?" Pence stated as he checked his timetable he Olette and Xion had the same ethics class after their break

"Well I haven't got anything next until after lunch" Naminé said showing her timetable she had free period

"Well then I guess I'll be your guide for the next period" Hayner stated as he had free period along with Roxas and Naminé, so he could show them around the school

"That sounds great, I wanna see what are new school is like" the blonde witch said with an eager manner

"Alright then Hayner, I guess you'll be our guide for today" Roxas stated while Hayner had a slight smirk on his face, for the rest of break the group got to know each a little better

About another 20 minutes later the bell rang once again as the break period and the students were returning to their next lessons or to the break room for their free period. Roxas and Naminé now being guided by Hayner were going around the academy facility as he was showing them around. They were walking through the school grounds there only about 10 other students outside with them so it was gonna be a quiet free period.

"Alright so whaddya guys wanna see first?" Hayner asked the two as they looked around there were four buildings that made up the academy, the one they were leaving from was break room and dorms

"Well I'm wanna check out the art department of the school" Naminé asked as Hayner looked around and then his gaze stopped at the second building

"Oh well the art department is over there along with drama, dance and music studios, and the Gym" Hayner stated pointed over at the building as the trio headed over there

"Are gym has the latest state of the art equipment and different areas, we've even got a swimming pool here" the blonde added as he pushed opened the door as they entered the building

"It seems really peaceful in here as well... Everyone must be in there lessons huh?" Naminé asked as they walked through the quiet hallway, they turned into another corridor as they then stopped at a door

"Alright this is the art department..." Hayner said but then in split second Naminé had already rushed past the door while Roxas simply chuckled it didn't take Naminé rush in the art area

"What just happened?" Hayner asked still confused at how quickly Naminé vanished from their group

"Don't worry that just Naminé really... She loves to draw... I think she'll be alright" Roxas said with a faint smile as Hayner just chuckled as they stood their

"Well then let's head down to the gym and meet up with Naminé later" Hayner said as he and Roxas went back and continued back heading in another direction

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in the gym)**

The gym facility which was located on the other side of the building bottom floor, it was divided by three areas, the sports hall which was used for all kinds of indoor games. The second area was an actual gym with training exercise equipment such as treadmills, weight lifting and other equipment, and the last area was a large indoor swimming pool about 20 metres long used for exercise and competitions.

All areas also had locker rooms for the students to use, in the sports hall a P.E class was going on, a class of boys were standing in front of a rock climbing frame. The class was doing rock climbing for the first half of the lesson, a few of the boys were already dressed for the climbing gear. Up by the benches where spectators would seat Roxas and Hayner had entered the hall, a few other students were sitting up there.

"So this is the gym huh?" Roxas simply said as he and Hayner took a seat in the benches watching the P.E class below them, the vampire was a little curious by the classes

"Yep... Well one of the gym's aspects, this is just the sports hall for all the indoor stuff" Hayner said explaining one of the areas of the gym while Roxas was focused on the class below

"I see the first class is doing rock climbing... They'll probably 11th graders like us?" the blonde added as they watched the class take turns climbing the rock side

"Hey... Is that?" Roxas paused as he noticed one of the people climbing up the frame, he was wearing the standard white shirt and blue shorts of the class and his caramel brown hair was being covered by his helmet

"Go on Sora!" One of the students in the group shouted as Roxas realised that it was Sora climbing the frame

"You can do it Sora!" another positive comment from another student as they were cheering on Sora to succeed as he was almost to the top

"He's almost at the top" another person said as he easily climbed higher he was a few inches from the top while Roxas and Hayner watched

"That's typical of Sora really... He's always the first one to make it to the top" Hayner simply said as Roxas focused on Sora climbing the wall

"Sora..." Roxas simply said in a quiet tone, he focused on Sora he had a serious and focused expression on his face as he placed his hand on the top and climbed up as he stood up on the wall

"Well done Sora! That was excellent!" the gym teacher said as Roxas snapped out of his trance as all the students were clapping and cheering Sora who stood proud

The next four students got the gear on and got ready to climb, Sora was talking with his friends and then he noticed Roxas up by the benches. Sora just grinned at Roxas who looked a little nervous and then just smiled back at him, Sora then headed back to lockers as did everyone who already went on the climbing frame. After a while everyone had a turn on the climbing frame and then the class was running around the hall, the teacher had assigned them to do ten laps around the hall.

Eventually the lesson finished as the class returned to the locker rooms to get changed. Roxas and Hayner had already left after Sora and the others finished their climbing, Hayner showed Roxas around the rest of the building. The other areas of the gym, the drama and dance studio and the music department, eventually they returned to the art department to collect Naminé. She had been drawing since they left, once they had her they left back to the main building, lunch was about to start soon.

"So... How'd you guys like the tour so far..." Hayner asked Roxas and Naminé as they walked back to the main building Naminé was still drawing in her sketch book

"It's was good, I got to see a lot I guess... Which is more than I can say for her..." Roxas stated looking at Naminé who was focused on her book as she continued to sketched

"Well I'll have to show you guys the rest of the school tomorrow or some other time" Hayner said in response as they walked through the hallway, just then Naminé looked up

"Oh maybe we should wait for Olette, Pence and Xion to finish their class and then head to lunch?" Naminé suggested after finally snapping out of her daydream

"Yeah I guess we should... Hey, I remember that Olette said it was lunch with Kairi, so that means Riku and Sora too" Hayner said as Roxas eyes slightly widened as he heard Sora's name

"Oh so I get to meet this Sora that you met earlier today Roxas" Naminé as Roxas nodded slightly as they continued to walk through the building, Roxas saw the image of Sora smiling in his mind

 **(Roxas' POV)**

 _ **What is it about that kid Sora...?**_

 _ **He's kinda on my brain, the way he smiles...**_

 _ **I barely know the guy but I could feel so much light from him...**_

 _ **Maybe it's just a coincidence... Sure we look a little alike... But still...**_

 _ **Anyway I should worry about this... After all we have to be careful...**_

"Roxas? Earth to Roxas! Hey snap out of it bro!" I heard Hayner voice as I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him as he just smiled at me

"You and Naminé sure like to daydream a lot huh? In case you too didn't notice were here now" he said while chuckling as I looked in front to see a pair of doors and the sign above to read 'cafeteria'

"Oh right... Sorry about that" I said as Hayner pushed the door as we entered the cafeteria, the area looked like a typical school cafeteria, there actually a hand full of people in here

"Alright then we can wait here for others, or we get some food starting eating and wait for them to finish" Hayner suggested as I looked and just chuckled

"Well it's only five minutes until lunch actually starts... But if you can't wait those five minutes then" Roxas was cut off as Hayner had already gone to get a tray for food while Naminé and I just laughed

"Well he seems like an interesting guy Hayner doesn't he... Olette and Pence too right?" she asked me as I thought it Hayner and the others seemed like normal good teenagers

"Yeah... They seem like good people I guess" I just said as she just scoffed at me giving me that look she usually gives me as we stood there

"I guess... Oh come on Roxas, at least try and make an effort" Naminé told me as I rolled my eyes slightly I'm making an effort on this they seemed like nice, but still

"Hey guys!" I heard a voice behind us as I turned to see Xion, Olette and Pence all smiling faces, there was also another girl with them, her face, she looked just like Naminé and Xion, they appearance is really close

 **(Normal POV)**

Roxas slightly examined the girl, just like he resembled Sora, there was a resemblance between this girl with Naminé and Xion. She was smiling brightly just like Naminé does, just then the young witch then noticed Kairi and vice versa there expressions changed to a slightly shocked one as the two girls stepped forward to each other. Roxas and Xion then chuckled like a mirror the two fixed their hair and placed their hands together.

"Hi..." they both said simultaneously as they shook hands, just then visible only to Naminé a glow appeared around their hands they shook hands, Roxas and Xion then slightly tensed as they could sense something

"Kairi this is Naminé, and Naminé this is our friend Kairi I told you about... See you look alike along with Xion" Olette said with a smile

"Actually she looks more like Naminé, but if Kairi's hair was shorter like it used to she'd look more like Xion" Pence added as they nodded in agreement

"Well it's nice to meet you Kairi" Naminé said with her usual smile

"Likewise Naminé, it's nice to meet you too" Kairi replied returning the same smile

"Oh Kairi this is Roxas..." Naminé said as Kairi eyebrows slightly raised as remembered Roxas's name from Sora and then she smiled as she shook Roxas's hand giving him a slightly weird look

"Nice to meet you Roxas. Wow, you really do look like Sora... But you're the spitting image of... Never mind" she paused as Roxas looked a little confused

"Well it's nice to meet you too Kairi... So your also one of Sora's friends" he said with a smile but with a slight curious expression

"Yeah... Sora and I have been friends since we were little" Kairi said in response as she, Riku and Sora were childhood friends they been on the islands for as long as they could remember

"Hey no offence but how about we get some food and then talk" Pence said as they had laughed slightly and went over to get some lunch

About five minutes later the rest of students arrived in the cafeteria as it became a much louder and noisy area as the lunch break started. The food looked completely exquisite, there were many selections for meals, vegetarian meals, sweet desert and fresh healthy choices. Roxas and the others were sitting at one of the tables, with Hayner, Pence, Olette and Xion on one side, and Roxas, Naminé and Kairi on the opposite side.

"Wow... This food is really nice, it's really tasty you know" Naminé said as she joyful ate the fresh salad and chicken from her plate, Xion and Roxas ate, they were enjoying this food

"Hey guys!" a voice shouted as the group looked over to see Sora walking over to them Roxas smiled faintly for a moment as Sora noticed the blonde

"Hey Sora" Olette and Pence in union they looked at each other with slight confusion

"What's up buddy!" Hayner said as he and Sora high fived, and then Sora noticed Kairi and froze slightly

"There you are Sora!" She said as she then turned her gaze to Roxas as Sora had an awkward expression on his face

"Xion, Naminé... This is Sora, and Sora this is Xion and Naminé, there Roxas's friends" Kairi said as the girls greeted Sora and vice versa

"Whoa... They look just like you Kairi... Weird huh? We've got look a likes, and you have two" he said as he then stood in front of vacant seat next to Roxas

"Hey..." Sora simply said looking at Roxas with a faint smile

"Hey..." Roxas replied as he smiled back at Sora, who looked at the seat

"Is this seat taken...?" Sora asked Roxas who moved up a bit allowing Sora to sit down next to him

"So how's everyone first day back...?" Sora asked his friends as everyone

"Not bad I guess, I'm just glad they didn't ask for any homework yet" Hayner said as they laughed

"Well that's what you get for not studying all summer, at least Pence and I did it, and we spent the last 2 weeks doing it" Olette said as Hayner just sighed

"Well you guys are lucky, we had to start all our summer homework straight away..." Sora stated as Kairi just laughed at Sora's whining

"Well what did you expect...? After all we have teachers for guardians after all" Kairi said as Sora just sighed

"Wait teachers...?" Xion asked as Kairi looked at her and smiled at her

"Sora and I, and our friend Riku are orphans you see..." Kairi said as there was silence around their table, Sora, Kairi and Riku had been orphans since they were young

"I never knew my parents, my grandmother had died... She was the only family I had left and after that..." Kairi just paused for a moment everyone had concerned expressions on their faces

"After a while I was alone until I met Sora and Riku one day... After that the three of us were always together" she continued as they listened to her story

"Eventually were ended up in an orphanage which was original the dorms here at the academy" she said as part of the school was originally an orphanage

"We were each given a 'mentor' it was usually an older kid or adult who would look after us and guide us" she said as Sora's face slightly went sad as Roxas noticed that

"My mentor was Aqua, she's the school art and music teacher, she's like my big sister" Kairi said revealing the art teacher to be her 'guardian'

"Riku's mentor is Terra, he's our..." Kairi was cut off as Roxas began to speak

"Wait... Mr Sutā?! My homeroom teacher, he's your friend's guardian" Roxas asked as Kairi nodded in response as Roxas remembered his teacher

"What about yours Sora...? Who was your mentor when you were little...?" Xion asked as Sora had much sadder look on his face, Roxas looked a little worried but then Sora shot up and smiled brightly

"Ah sorry guys I just remembered the headmaster asked to see me! I totally forgot, I'll see you guys I gotta go!" Sora said as he then took Roxas's sandwiches and switched them for his steak

"Hey, wait a second... You don't need to rush off right now" Roxas said as Sora just smiled

"No headmaster Ansem doesn't like to wait besides Riku's already there so I should go, you can have my steak" Sora responded as everyone looked confused

"But Sora..." Kairi simply said as she looked worried while he just gave her a smile

"Don't worry I'll you guys later I promise... Bye!" Sora said as he just zoomed off leaving the cafeteria heading to the headmaster's office leaving the others confused

"What was that all about?" Naminé asked still confused while there was silence, and then Kairi just sighed slightly, Roxas looked as he stared at the plate of food Sora traded with him

"I'm sorry about that Xion... Since you three don't know, I can't say here but it's something personal for Sora" Kairi said as she then got up from her seat

"I'm just gonna check on Sora... Sorry about this, I'll see you guys later" she added in a polite manner as then she left the table as Roxas, Xion and Naminé were confused

"I... I don't get it...? What's wrong with Sora...?" Xion asked not understanding what was going on, Hayner, Pence and Olette had slightly sad expressions on their faces

This only left more questions for Roxas and the others about Sora but they left it alone as was something personal to him. After that the day continued the bell rang once indicating the end of lunch, Roxas and the others headed to their next lesson, and soon after it was the end of the day as the final bell rang. With that all the students began leaving the main building and heading home, some headed to dorms as they lived on site.

Xion and Naminé were walking with Hayner, Pence and Olette, the three wanted to treat Roxas and the others to one of their favourite things in town. But they were waiting for Roxas, he went to go and collect something from the main office about his class, he was walking down the hallway as the school building was practically empty, just then Roxas stopped by the bathroom door, he paused and looked at the door, and he heard something.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7**

 **Hope you liked the edited chapter, removed some old material and I've checked through to make sure it's makes sense, in the next chapter as Roxas and the others' first day comes to an end Sora finds himself in trouble with Roxas coming to his rescue, bringing the two youths closer together. Please leave your reviews, I'll uploading chapter 8 later on today, as it's nearly after 1:30am where I am!**

 **Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The cruelty of humans, new feelings emerging, old wounds resurface Pt.3**

Inside the boys' bathroom Sora came out of one of the stalls after using the toilet, he had just finish his lesson as the bell rang. He was slightly sniffling as he went to wash his hands, after that he took some of the warm water and wash his face as he then looked at his reflection. The water dripped from his face he looked a little depressed but then he slapped his face and put on a grin trying to stay positive, just then the door opened.

Three youths walked in they were talking and laughing, just then Sora's face had a more worried expression on his face, and one had short black hair and blue eyes, another had brunette hair and glasses. The last guy and spiky yellow hair and cut on his face, these guys were bullies and delinquents at the school, they especially liked to pick on Sora because of his sexuality, Sora sighed as they then noticed the youth who looked tired.

"Oh look who it is guys... It's Sora, our school's little homo!" the yellow haired teen said as Sora just sighed trying to ignore him as finished washing his hands

"Or is he the little bi freak... He likes both I heard" the guy with black hair said with a evil grin as Sora just glared down at the sink still trying to forget it, he then started to walk to the door but was blocked

"What's wrong fag, you need to go somewhere?" the guy with brunette hair said blocking Sora's path to door as he tried to get through as the guy with black suddenly grabbed Sora by his collar pulling back

"Hey let go of me! Stop it, I said let go!" Sora demanded as the as the boy sent Sora to ground as he landed on his butt as the yellow haired youth then grabbed Sora by his collar

"Would guys just knock it off!" Sora was then cut off as the guy with yellow hair punched him across face as Sora fell back, suddenly the boy felt another sharp pain in his stomach as the boy kicked him

"You make me sick, people like you are freaks of nature..." he said as he began to kick Sora in his side while the black haired youth stood by the door and the brunette watched

 **(Sora's POV)**

 _ **I was hopefully that I wouldn't have to put up with this...**_

 _ **When I'm with Riku or Kairi this usual doesn't happen...**_

 _ **It was the usual routine... When I was alone these guys, and others would always try this...**_

 _ **I'm more use to this now... The name calling, the hateful words, and the bruises...**_

 _ **It's been a while since I last had to endure this...**_

 _ **Ever since I decided to come out about my sexuality...**_

 _ **This is what I deal with from ignorant attitude... the jokes and comments...**_

"Come on... You fucking fag! Why don't you... Fight back you wimp!" I heard Luke say as he continued to punch and kick me while Danny stood above watching him beat me

"Come on be a man... Or do you like getting beat up!" he kept shouting as he hit me harder, I wasn't gonna stoop to his level, no matter how much I want to I won't be like them

"Stupid little faggot boy! Fine! Just stay there and take my hits!" He just kept shouting he was really going into me, I coughed in pain as felt it throughout my body... Riku... Kairi... Ven...

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

The yellow haired boy revealed to be 'Luke' was now kicking and stomping on Sora as he was now coughing up off blood. He was going out of control as he was viciously attack the defenceless Sora, he was getting even more angered as Sora wasn't trying to fight back, and he had been depressed about what happened earlier. Sora's eyes were barely opened, parts of his shirt were covered in blood, and droplets of blood ran down his mouth.

Hey Luke take it easy... I think you can stop now, you don't need to do this" the guy standing beside Luke said with a slightly worried expression as Luke just glared at him and then continued on Sora

"Hey what's going on!" a voice spoke as Luke turned around to see Roxas standing in the doorway as he held the door open while the black haired guy stood back a bit, the Roxas noticed Sora on the floor

"Sora?! What the hell are you guys doing?" Roxas demanded as he dropped his bag pack down on the floor and walked over to them, Luke just glared at him with rage

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be...? And mind your own business, were just teaching this fag a lesson that's all" Luke said in an arrogant tone as he was now facing Roxas who glared at him

"Fag...? Look I don't care what your deal is with Sora, but he's a friend and I'm not gonna let you beat him up for such a stupid reason" Roxas said in a serious tone as Luke showed his teeth to Roxas

"Look bro I don't know who you think you are but you've got 5 seconds to piss off or you can join Sora" Luke added as he cracked his knuckle in his hand smirking at Roxas

"How bout I give you 3 seconds to leave before I make you regret this" Roxas as he placed his hands in his pockets as Luke just glared at him growling with rage

"Bastard! Just how do you think you are!" Luke shouted as he rushed Roxas, suddenly the vampire dodged his attack as Luke fell to the floor behind while his goons looked in shock

"Whoa did you see that?! He just dodge Luke's punch..." the brunette said as Roxas slowly walked over to Sora and then kneeled to down before as he examined Sora's body covered in bruising and blood

"What kind of fight involves 3 against 1... You guys are disgusting, to do this to one of your own" Roxas said as checked Sora's pulse to see if was still breathing, just then Luke got to his feet and clenched his fists

"Argh! You're so dead!" Luke said as charged at Roxas with a raised fist, and then Roxas saw Luke charging and in the blink of an eye Roxas's foot was planted into Luke's face as the yellow haired was stopped in his tracks

"No way... He just stopped him with his foot?" the brunette said as Roxas legs was held up still in contact with Luke's face until the bully fell back as he was now unconscious

"Why you...!" the brunette said as went to punch Roxas who then grabbed his arm and suddenly twisted it as the goon suddenly screamed in pain holding his wrist in agony

"Bastard, you're so dead" the black haired teen said as he pulled out a metal bar from behind as tried to strike Roxas with it and the blonde who was looking at Sora grabbed the bar without looking and hit the guy over the head with it

"Wha... What's going on...?" Sora suddenly said as his eyes opened, his vision was blurry as he tried to make out who was in front of him, just then Roxas picked up Sora carrying him in his arms

"I won't hurt you guys anymore... But if I catch you guys messing with Sora again, I'll make you sorry" Roxas said as the black haired guy nodded eagerly and the brunette goon was backed away nodding as well, Luke was still unconscious

"Ah... Ven... tus..." Sora said in a weakened voice as Roxas then looked at him slightly, and then he walked over the unconscious Luke who groaned grabbed his bag pack and put it over his shoulder carrying Sora

"Don't worry... I'll get you some help" Roxas said as held Sora closer to him as the boy finally passed out in Roxas's arms as he headed down the hallway to get him some help

* * *

Roxas and Sora were in the infirmary at the school, the nurse had cleaned Sora's wounds and wrapped them bandages while Roxas stood beside Sora. He was still unconscious, most of the bruising had swell downed, Roxas was staring at Sora with a slight serious expression on his face, he didn't bother to tell the nurse about the boys who might still be in the bathroom after Roxas beat them up. The nurse had let the headmaster what had happened, but he was at a conference, so he let Riku and Kairi know what had happened as they were on their way.

The nurse had gone to get some things from the supply storage while Sora slept with Roxas standing over him, the vampire just stared at Sora watching him sleep. Roxas's expression was a plain one his eyes were half opened but he looked worried. He couldn't believe that Sora was treated like this by his own peers, further proof to him that humans weren't kind beings, they hate and fear what they can't understand whether its Roxas's existence as a vampire, Naminé being a witch and Sora simply being bisexual.

In his eyes human beings were selfish and vindictive creatures, and there was no place his kind in their world, it made him feel disgust. Those bullies' actions towards Sora who didn't even fight back, it just made him feels angry that could treat a kind person like Sora in such an awful way. Just then Sora began to move in his sleep as he mumbled slightly which caught Roxas's attention. The sleeping Sora moved his head to the side slightly as Roxas then caught view on his neck as he just stared at it as his eyes began half open.

The vampire looked a little uncomfortable, he hadn't shown it before but he had ignored the smell of blood that had been on Sora's clothing and body. But there was no one here as he slightly opened his mouth as one of his fangs could be seen, he gulped as he then took a long deep breath inhaling the faint scent of blood on Sora's school shirt. Suddenly Roxas just backed away slightly and hit himself in the stomach.

He once again took a deep breath as he seemed to be normal, he had just become entranced by the smell of blood but he was okay. Just then Sora mumbled as he started to wake up, through his eyes Sora's vision was blurry and hazing as could see a person standing over, pain was rushing to his head. Slowly his eyes began to open as he moaned slightly as Roxas noticed him getting up.

"Uh... Where... What happened? My head hurts so much" Sora said slightly holding his head as he sat slightly finally he looked over to see Roxas standing in front of him

"Ven...?" Sora said calling Roxas 'Ven' which made Roxas give Sora a confused look as he slightly knelt down to his level giving the boy a faint smile as his vision became clear

"Roxas...? It's you isn't it?" Sora said as the faintest pink line of blush went across his face slightly but then the pain throughout his body came back into his mind as he then examined his bandaged body

"Hey just relax Sora... You were hurt pretty bad so you just need to take it easy" Roxas said as he gently placed his hand Sora's shoulder before slightly pushing him back on the recovery couch

"Were in the nurse's office Sora... Your friends Kairi and Riku are on their way here" the blonde youth said explaining to Sora where he was as he looked around and then sighed slightly

"I remember now, I was in the bathroom..." Sora paused as it all came back to him as he remembered Luke and others attacking him as he just sighed

"Yeah, those guys back there were being real dicks..." Roxas simply said to Sora with his hands in his pockets as Sora just looked at him and clenched his fist slightly

"Did... Did you save me?" Sora asked the vampire who just sighed rubbing the back of his head a little embarrassed by that question as he just looked away slightly

"I just happened to be there is all, it wasn't like I was trying to be a hero" Roxas stated as Sora couldn't help but a smile a little as he sat there

"Listen Roxas... I don't what you heard from them but..." Sora paused as Roxas just gave him a sincere look

"It's none of my business, it's your personal information and don't feel pressured that you have to tell me" Roxas just said as Sora just gazed at Roxas and smiled slightly

"Sora!?" a voice called as Kairi suddenly rushed into the nurse's office with Riku following her

"Kairi? Riku?" Sora said as Kairi stood there as a sad expression appeared on her face as Riku face had a worried look as they the bruises, marks on Sora's face and arms as well as the dry blood on his shirt

"Sora what happened, are you okay?" Kairi asked her friend placing her hands on his face examining his injuries as he hissed slightly

"Ouch... I'm okay Kairi, it isn't that bad, I just got into a little scuffle is all" the boy said slightly chuckling as Roxas had a confused look, Sora wasn't telling his friends what had happened

"Sora, are you sure you're alright?" Riku asked his friend who just smiled at him as he just nodded

"Oh right, Roxas you know Kairi, this guy here is my other friend Riku" Sora said introducing Roxas and Riku as the silver haired teen eyes widened slightly as he looked at Roxas with a sense of familiar

"That's impossible..." Riku whispered as he looked at Roxas but his expression returned to a serious one

"He's the one who found me and brought me here" Sora said as Riku and Kairi both stared at Roxas and then Kairi smiled as she then took Roxas's hand as he looked confused

"Thank you so much for keeping an eye on Sora Roxas, it really means a lot... Who knows what could've happened to him" Kairi said sincerely thanking Roxas who looked an embarrassed

"Ah... Don't mention it" Roxas said slightly blushing red with embarrassment as Riku then took a few steps closer to Roxas who then looked at him

"No... She's right, from both of us, thank you so helping our friend, sometimes Sora can be a little careless" Riku said with a faint smirk as he looked at Sora who glared at him slightly

"Hey!? Whaddya mean by that Riku! I'm not careless" Sora said in protest as Kairi giggled slightly as Roxas smiled slightly

Soon after the nurse came back and finished bandaging up Sora giving him the all clear to go home, the serious injury was done to his side, the left side of the chest and wrist. Sora still wasn't explaining what happened to him but it was pretty oblivious, Riku and Kairi knew what trouble Sora had going through due to his sexuality. People at their school were giving him a hard time but Sora didn't really let it get to him.

Roxas had also decided that the boys had been humiliated enough by him and he made sure that they wouldn't bother Sora again unless they wanted to deal with him again. Sora was told to go and get some rest so Kairi and Riku were gonna take back their home as the three lived together with their guardians. The four youths were walking down the now empty school hallways as they just exited the building.

"Are you sure you're alright Sora?" Roxas asked Sora who looked at him and just showed him a smile

"Oh yeah I'm fine, all I need is some rest and I'll be fine" the caramel brown haired youth replied reassuring Roxas who smiled faintly

"You don't have to worry Roxas, will make sure that Sora gets that rest" Kairi said with a bright smile as they walked across the school grounds leaving them

"So what way are going Roxas?" Sora asked his friend who paused as he looked around the streets

"Uh... The bus stop that I need to get to is down that road" Roxas said pointing down the road

"Oh so you live more in the central area like us?" Kairi said as they all began to work down that road heading to the bus stop, just then the sound of a mobile phone vibrating was heard

"Huh..? Oh that's me" Riku said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, someone was calling him as he pressed a button answering the phone

"Hello... Oh hey... I'm with Sora and Kairi, were on our way home" Riku said to the person on the other line of his phone as he was having a conversation

"I see, right now... Where was it last seen?" Riku's expression changed to a serious one as he listened to other person speak to him as he then looked at his friends and then sighed slightly

"Alright, I'm on my way..." Riku said as he then ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket

"What is it Riku?" Sora asked Riku who just looked at him, Kairi and Roxas

"Work... I've got an assignment on the other side of town, it sounded urgent so I've got to go there" Riku told his friends as his work had called him to take a job on the other side of the city

"That's alright Riku, Sora and I will be fine to get home, you don't have to worry" Kairi said to Riku as she and Sora just smiled at him

"If you want I can go with them and make sure they get home safely" Roxas suddenly suggested as they looked at him as Riku then smiled

"Are you sure Roxas?" Sora asked Roxas who just smiled at him

"It's alright, I don't have to anyway so it's no problem" Roxas said as Sora showed a smile

"Okay then, thanks a lot Roxas... I'll see you guys later then" Riku said as he then headed in a direction as Sora and Kairi waved off their friend

"OK will see you at home Riku!" Kairi shouted smiling as Riku eventually left their vision as the three then continued walking down the road towards the bus stop

* * *

Eventually after walking they reached the bus stop and soon a bus arrived at the stop, Roxas, Sora and Kairi sat on the back of the bus, the three began talking Sora still didn't wanna talk about what happened earlier. Kairi wanted to know a little more about Roxas but he didn't what to say, that he was vampire, not the best topic to open with, so he just made some things up.

While they watched the scenery of the city as the bus drove by Sora's eyes were focused on Roxas, he seemed to keep staring and glancing at Roxas at every chance he got and then quickly looking away, as he smiled. The bus ride lasted a good hour thanks to traffic, but finally they reached their destination as the three got off the bus and were walking down a street of houses, until their reached one.

"Well this is us, thanks again for taking us home Roxas, and you really didn't have to" Sora said thanking Roxas who just smiled as they in front of their home

"Ah it was nothing you don't need to thank me" the blonde said as he stood opposite to Kairi and Sora

"It was a really sweet thing to do Roxas so thank you" Kairi said in a sincere and kind manner which made Roxas get a little embarrassed as Kairi then looked at Sora before heading to their front door

"I'm gonna see if Aqua's home, see ya later Roxas" Kairi said before heading to front door leaving the boys alone as she knocked the door waiting for a reply as she then went to get her keys

"So... Are you gonna tell them what happened?" Roxas said quietly as Sora's expression changed to a slightly depressed one as he then held his arm looking away slightly

"Don't worry what happened in there is between you and me, I won't tell your friends or anyone else unless you're ready" Roxas said as Sora face brightened slightly as he looked at Roxas

"So I'll see you tomorrow hopefully" Roxas as he extended his hand as Sora smiled taking his hand and shaking it showing Roxas a bright smile before headed to the door as Kairi opened

"Bye..." Sora said as he waved off Roxas who waved at him slightly as he and Kairi went inside as Roxas stood before walking off en route to the apartment

"Roxas..." Sora simply said as he closed the door behind him as he stood sighing he seemed to pause as Kairi looked at him with a smile as he then noticed her

"What?" he just asked her confused by her expression as she just smirked at him

"Nothing... Come on you, let's get you upstairs to bed" she said taking his arm as she lead upstairs

Sora, Kairi and Riku lived here in this home with their guardians who were both teachers at the academy, who was traditional house with four bedrooms. The house was quiet as Sora and Kairi were only ones here, as they walked upstairs they came Sora's bedroom door, as she opened it. Sora was room was a simple bed under a window, a desk opposite to the end of his bed, a wardrobe and cabinet with some photos.

The walls were brown and the floor was carpeted, Kairi stood by the doorway as Sora walked over to his bed he then paused as stared at an old photo that was taped over his bed. The picture showed two people, one was Sora but he looked at least five or six, his hair was shorter as he was wearing red shorts, and a white shirt he was being piggyback but an older boy at least 18 who was the reflection on Roxas.

"Sora I'm just gonna go-..." Kairi paused as she noticed that Sora was staring at his photo as she looked a little worried as she went over to him taking his hand as he snapped out of his daze

"It's strange isn't it...? How much Roxas mirrors him huh? I was wondering how you'd react to that" Kairi said as Sora smiled but there seemed a hint of sadness in his eyes

"Yeah..." Sora simply said as there was silence between them as they both looked at the picture, eventually Kairi left Sora to rest in his room as soon fell asleep

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8**

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter, took a while to do but I hoped you liked it, please leave your reviews on it and I'll update it soon, halfway done with the ninth chapter, which have new material, and should be uploaded tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest. Next time Roxas and Sora begin to bond as the human youth begins to have a effect on the loner vampire, as their friendship begins to develop, as Sora's feelings for the vampire begin to blossom. Also thank you to the last few people who reviews the new chapters, it just motivated me to finish this sooner.**

 **Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The hunters' legacy, Riku, painful memories, the three of us**

In a more busy part of town traffic was moving all around, people going and leaving from different places, and in a maze of alleyway an unknown person was running. The individual was panting quickly looking back as they turned into another alleyway, someone was chasing him as another pair of footsteps were heard. The man was wearing ripped clothing, his mouth and hands were covered in blood, his eyes were glowing red. It was a vampire, he seemed to be panicking as he was being pursued by someone. He was carrying a person, a young girl probably in her late teens her neck was bleeding as she was unconscious. The vampire was a trying to escape with his prey, the young girl as suddenly a black and white energy blast in the shape of spear as the vampire barely dodged the blast as he continued running away until he reached a dead end, and with an angered expression as he then heard the sound of a gun cocking as he turned to see the individual that had been chasing him.

"End of the line vampire... Put the girl down and prepare to pay for your sins" the person that stood there was Riku! Facing the vampire as he aimed a similar key shape sword like Roxas's but its design was with a red, purple and blue blade shaped like a curved demonic wing, also, a dark angelic wing on the tip. The guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing, with a chain and heart token attached to the end.

"This is my kill hunter! I not gonna beaten by a child, I'll kill you and get two meals instead of one!" the vampire cackled when suddenly the sound of a sword swinging was heard as the vampire suddenly gasped

"Wha..." the vampire voice began croaky, a line was formed starting the vampire's forehead all the way down to his chest as his pupils became faint as he suddenly exploded in dust which shattered everywhere

As dust cleared the young girl was in the arms of the one who slashed the vampire in half, a tall man with brown spiky hair wearing a trench coat, with large odd looking blade in his hand, the weapon was a textured, dark brown colour, with brass edges. The teeth are made of two pick-like points, with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side. The guard is an off-blue colour, and seems to be crafted from two Omega insignias. The pommel is a dark blue cone and the token is a reddish rock fragment with brass armour-like plating. It was Terra, Sora and Roxas's homeroom teacher and the young man who stood opposite him was Riku, he had a faint smile while Riku on the other hand looked a little annoyed as he sighed with his weapons vanishing in a bright light.

"I could've taken him you know, you didn't have to step in" Riku said with a hint of annoyance in his tone as Terra just smiled at him before walking over to Riku

"I know that, but I saw an opening and went for it! Besides I can't help that I have to look after my little student" Terra said as he playfully ruffled Riku's hair annoying him further

"Knock it off Terra!" Riku said as he then crossed his arms as Terra chuckled slightly as he then stopped and turned his attention to the injured girl in his arm

"Here... You take her and get some help for her" Terra said before handing the girl over Riku who held her in both of his arms as he looked at his mentor a little confused

"Hey, where are you going?" Riku asked as Terra began to walk away before looking back at Riku

"I've gotta go and file the closing report on this and it's gonna take a while... Just take care of the girl and I'll meet you back home" Terra just said before he stood there as he paused

"There hasn't this much vampire activity in a good couple of years... This the fourth attack in the last week" Terra said in a serious manner as Riku looked at him

"It seems that the hunter's guilds believe that vampires are arriving here on the islands... They seemed to be planning something" Terra said as there was silence between the two

"It doesn't matter, were vampire hunters... It's our job to protect those lights from the darkness..." Riku said as Terra smirked as he turned to look at Riku

"To protect the things that matter... To protect the ones we cherished" Riku and Terra said in union before the two smiled as Riku then began to walk, going past his Terra

"Fine, I'll take care of her and meet you back at the house..." Riku as he headed off to have the care taken to get some help as Terra remained there watching his student leave

"I won't let you or the others down... I protect and watch over all of you I promise" Terra said to himself as he suddenly vanished into thin air

* * *

 **(Later on)**

Back at the house Sora was asleep and Kairi was downstairs she was cooking dinner for her and Sora, and the rest of their family. She was worried about Sora, but Kairi always looked to the positives, she liked to believe that there was always a ray of sunshine even the darkest of storms you could. So she was confident that Sora would be fine especially with a new friend like Roxas, from the vibe Sora was giving off it was clear to her.

She knew that Sora was already developing some feelings for their new friend despite only meeting him today, but she could get over the fact that Roxas strongly resembled the other teen in Sora's photo. Kairi had planned to make a full course dinner but it was gonna take some doing as she was preparing by herself, just then the sound of the door unlocking was heard as Kairi heard someone entering the house.

"Hello? Riku is that you?" Kairi called out waiting for a reply from the person who headed her way

"Yeah it's me Kairi! I've just come back from work" Riku replied as he entered the kitchen to see his friend preparing some food

"Was everything alright Riku?" the girl asked her friend as she went over to fridge to take out some vegetables as Riku then took them from her hands

"It was fine, Master Terra and I took care of it..." Riku said as he then went over to the sink and began to rinse the vegetables in water as Kairi just smiled

"Thanks... So is he's gonna come back later, and did he tell you where Aqua was?" Kairi asked her friend as she went over to stove and placed a pot of water on top of the cooker and turned on the fire

"Master Aqua and Master Terra are at the Twilight guild right now, they'll be back later" Riku told Kairi that their guardians would be home later on as she then went to cupboard to take some more ingredients

"Okay, dinner should be finished by the time they get back... I think I'm gonna go with stew tonight" Kairi said as Riku began helping her with dinner as he then looked up slightly

"How's Sora...?" Riku asked Kairi who glanced back at him slightly as there was silence between them

"He's alright Riku, there's nothing to worried about, he's just resting" she replied with a smile as Riku smiled faintly before he sighed slightly

"I just don't understand... Sora was obviously attacked by some kids, and he didn't tell us what happened?" Riku said with a tone that was a mixture of annoyance and worry

"You know it's because he doesn't want us to worry Riku, you know that Sora's too humble to petty things get him down" Kairi said to her friend as Sora had being picked on and bullied a lot

"But it isn't just that Kairi, recently it's just been getting worse... I know it's a particular group that's attacking him and he won't tell us" Riku said as he was worried about his friend

"Riku, were kids anymore, you can't protect Sora and me from everything like when we were little... He's going to make his own choices just like us..." Kairi said

"You're gonna be graduating this year, Sora and I will have to fend for ourselves" she added further as Riku was a year older than them and this was his last year at school

"You'll become a full fledged hunter once you graduate, you'll be off around the world helping the hunters" Kairi continued that Riku soon wouldn't be around to watch over his friends

"I know that Kairi... But it doesn't matter because you, me and Sora will always be a part of each other's lives..." Riku said in a sincere manner as Kairi just smiled at him

"The three of us will together no matter how far we are from each other..." Kairi added to Riku's statement as the two just smiled at each other and they began to laugh

"Alright with aside let's get started on this dinner!" Kairi said in an upbeat manner as she and Riku continued on preparing dinner for their family

* * *

Riku was in truth a vampire hunter, the trio's guardians were vampire hunters, for generations hunters have been protecting humanity from supernatural dangers in the world. Humans tapped into magic powers and weapons. They were also enhanced by the pacifist purebloods giving these humans supernatural abilities they could allow them to fight against the vampires, these individuals were first true hunters, and like vampires who mated with humans, the offspring of hunters with humans would result humans naturally born with same supernatural powers, to wield weapons like Riku's and Terra's or use magic.

Since then for generations hunters took it upon themselves to protect humanity from supernatural dangers in the world, as well as preserving the secret of their existence. But in truth vampires were the only threat to humans, mainly former humans, hunters rarely went after vampires who were higher than formers. Over time the vampire society, and the hunters' institute maintained a fragile peace between them, but there many issues and matters that the vampires and the hunters argued over.

In many hunters opinions it was solely their responsibility to hunt vampires, while the vampires said it was their duty as formers were the result the bloody past between hunters and vampires to boost their numbers in wars and battles. There was always conflict and debate between the hunters organisation and the vampires on this issue, but they found ways to resolve it. Riku had been trained by Terra in the art of being a hunter, teaching how to fight and to use some of the many different magical abilities that hunters are capable of using. Riku used dark type magic as it suited him, he specialized in all forms of dark type magic.

Kairi and Sora were aware of the existence of vampires, but were kept to secret about it, but they weren't trained to be hunters, Kairi's guardian Aqua did show so forms of protection magic. But she didn't want to endanger Kairi or Sora, Riku wanted to become a hunter in order to get stronger so he could protect Sora and Kairi, he even taught both of them some hand-to-hand combat tricks so they could defend themselves. Sora would sometimes practise with Riku and Terra, but he felt that he was intruding on their training, Riku had Terra help become the young man he is today, to guide him and train him.

Kairi had Aqua who taught her many things, guided her to always see the light in everyone and to protect and guide her. But Sora didn't have someone like Terra and Aqua as his mentor, the one who mentored him was gone. While Riku and Kairi got on with preparing dinner downstairs, Sora was still asleep upstairs, unconsciously his hand was on the photo above him. He seemed to be mumbling words as he dreamed, his face had sad expression as slightly tossed in his sleep. In his dream there were just voices in his head echoing.

 _ **When I grow up I wanna just like you big brother!**_

 _ **I wanna use a keyblade and magic like you and protect people!**_

 _ **Are we going down to the beach today Ven?**_

 _ **Come on hurry up Ven, you and Terra are lose, let's go Riku!**_

 _ **Sora... Always remember to look after your friends okay...**_

 _ **What makes a person powerful isn't a keyblade, magic or any of those things...**_

 _ **It's there heart... My power is because of the love I have for Terra and Aqua...**_

 _ **The love I have for you, my friends and loved ones are my power**_

 _ **Your friends and loved ones are your powers, and were their power...**_

 _ **Always remember that little brother...**_

 _ **Okay Ventus... I won't forget...**_ **I promise... Ven...**

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9**

 **I wanted to use this chapter to go more into Sora, Riku and Kairi's lives before the relationship with Roxas and Sora starts to fully build which will begin in the next chapter. Next time Sora starts becoming attached to Roxas who is trying his best not to become too close to him as the beast within takes over, while Roxas beings to start feeling like a normal teenager for once... But danger lurks in the distance shadows... Please leave your reviews on the new chapter telling me what you think, the next chapter hopefully will be done by Friday!**

 **Bye for now!**


End file.
